Genesis el comienzo de todo
by reinadelhielo01
Summary: La vida de Naruto nunca fue fácil desde el comienzo. La carga de albergar en su pequeño cuerpo a la más terrible bestia que toco la tierra y ser ignorada por el mismo, emprendió el difícil camino que conllevaba a convertirse en shinobi. Pero eso no detuvo a Naruto, había algo o alguien que ya tenía trazado un destino. denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_**EL COMIENZO DE TODO**_

Hola, hola, hace mucho escribi esta historia, pero por olvidadiza perdi la contraseña de todo la pagina, por fin logre el tiempo y el documento y re-mejorarla esperando que les guste y pasen y lean las demas que publicare! espero de verdad les guste y espero sus comentarios, buenos y en fin todos... y sin mas ni mas les dejo la hisotoria!

Todo mundo conoce la historia del Cuarto Hokague que con valor y ahínco defendió la aldea aun a costa de su propia vida, dejando como legado y héroe a Naruto que siendo un simple bebé se convirtió en el salvador de Konoha.

Siendo proclamado héroe por sus propios padres a una muy temprana edad tuvo que empezar su vida con una lamentable perdida.

La vida de Naruto nunca fue fácil desde el comienzo. La carga de albergar en su pequeño cuerpo a la más terrible bestia que toco la tierra y ser ignorada por el mismo, emprendió el difícil camino que conllevaba a convertirse en shinobi. Pero eso no detuvo a Naruto, había algo o alguien que ya tenía trazado un destino donde su espíritu, su determinación y aquella habilidad innata de poder cambiar a las personas le hicieron poseedor por segunda vez del Título de HEROE.

Pero debemos retroceder un poco. Retrocedamos cuando él era todavía un bebé, alguien pequeño e indefenso. Esta pequeña pero significante parte de su vida nadie la menciona. ¿Quién cuido de él en los años en los que él no podía valerse por sí mismo? ¿Quién fue quien velo sus sueños?

Todo eso tiene una explicación pues mi historia cuenta lo que el pequeño vivió y con quien la vivió esos años. Aquella persona fue la única que le demostró amor durante ese corto periodo, aquí es donde comienza mi historia una semana después del funeral de Minato.

La mañana no era que no fuera buena, era completamente perfecta, perfecta para un funeral. La lluvia seguía cayendo ahora en pequeñas gotitas suaves pero dolorosas. Era como si el clima o todo se confabulara para hacer del día un reflejo del estado de desolación que en toda la aldea se vivía.

Minato y Kushina su esposa ahora enterrados, descansaban por fin en paz. Pero la aldea estaba devastada, casi completamente destruida no solo físicamente si no emocionalmente, su espina dorsal había sido desquebrajada dejando solo dolor. Ahora era el recuento de los daños.

En la mansión del Hokague en la que poco tiempo atrás había sido el hogar del Cuarto y de todos los kagues anteriores. Sarutobi caminaba a paso firme sumido en sus pensamiento, analizando como las acciones de Minato afectarían a toda la aldea, pero su preocupación mas grande era como lo iba a afectar él.

Quien hubiera supuesto que su retiro duraría tan poco. Y ahora con el corazón destrozado tenía que volver a asumir el papel de protector, de pilar. Nuevamente el sombrero y la capa estaban puestos sobre él, ahora con un peso mas grande del que podía recordar y con la esperanza de todo un pueblo esperando que todo fuera mejor. Esperando que todo estuviera mejor.

Esperando él mismo que todo pudiera llegar a ser mejor.

La llegada a su destino fue rápida o tal vez estaba tan ensimismado que llego sin pensarlo. Una vez frente a aquella puerta y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, como si de un gato se tratase entro y cerró la puerta tras él, con la vista fija al mueble cerca de la ventana se acercó a una pequeña cuna. Ahí, dormido como cualquier infante estaba un pequeño de cabellera rubia, todo en el pequeño era normal, se veía sonrosado y muy sano, nada vislumbraba nada extraño, salvo un bebé durmiendo plácidamente. Aquel pequeño se encontraba bien resguardado en la cuna, tanto que parecía escondido. Y mientras lo observaba una silueta apareció a sus espaldas. La figura era fácil de identificar, toda su indumentaria demostraba que era parte de las fuerzas especiales AMBU.

\- eres rápida no me esperaba que regresaras tan pronto- aquella persona no pareció reaccionar ante el comentario. -¿encontraste algo?

-no - fue la monocroma respuesta.

-¿seguirás con la investigación?- pregunto mientras contemplaba al pequeño.

\- por supuesto- respondió firmemente. Sarutobi miro por encima del hombro, queriendo encontrar algo que no veía, la figura firme no se inmuto cuando este si giro y menos dijo nada cuando este suspiro al observarla.

-¿por qué no viniste al funeral?- aquella persona que bien habría pasado por una estatua, se turbo ante la pregunta. El silencio se instaló llegando a ser ensordecedor..

-bueno yo...- su voz sonaba vacía pero su postura era impasible. Pero al pasar de los segundos o tal vez minutos, la pequeña figura parecía descomponerse.

\- está bien, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, lo entiendo pero…- Sarutobi se acercó lentamente y cuanto la tuvo de frente, observo como parecía desmoronarse detrás de aquella mascara. - ya todo está bien no creo que a él, le hubiera gustado verte así- dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro en ademan de consuelo.

\- lo siento mucho hokague -sama fui débil pero no se preocupe no volverá a pasar- con precaución esta se deshizo del agarre inclinándose.

\- está bien no tienes por qué fingir fortaleza, se que…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

-¡NO!-alzo la voz acción que sorprendió por demás a Sarutobi. -no se preocupe por mí- modulo su tono de voz. - estoy bien soy una shinobi nacida, criada y entrenada- aquella frase que en algún momento era motivo de orgullo para todo Ninja ahora sonaba tan hueca y sin sentido. -debo cumplir con mi deber porque yo…-

Antes de que alguno dijera algo mas la puerta clamaba atención.

\- ¿quién es?-

\- Kakashi, Hokague –sama, necesito hablar con usted-

\- será mejor que me retire con su permiso.- y así como apareció, se desvaneció como si se hubiese ido con el aire.

\- ¡adelante puedes pasar!- ordeno, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la cuna.

\- gracias...- hubo un pequeño momento de silencio mientras Kakashi miraba a su alrededor. Alzo un poco su cara captando algo singular en el aire, un aroma sutil pero dulce estaba distribuido en la estancia. -estaba con usted verdad- aquello no sonó a pregunta, más bien a confirmación.

-así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-reconocería ese perfume donde fuese, él fue quien se lo regalo para su cumpleaños, yo tuve la misión de ir a recogerlo- aquel pequeño comentario parecía remover algo dentro de Kakashi, quien inmediatamente guardo silencio.

-esto es muy duro, estoy un poco preocupado me han comentado que hace mas de una semana que no duerme y apenas si prueba bocado.-

\- debe ser eso normal, después de todo se ha quedado completamente sola, no sabe cómo lidiar con eso-

\- no creo que seas el más indicado para decir eso kakashi, tú estás haciendo lo mismo - sentencio Sarutobi, quien levanto la vista del niño y miro al joven.

\- puede que tenga razón…- se llevó su brazo detrás de la cabeza, parecía avergonzado. – pero la diferencia es que yo sé desde hace mucho tiempo lo que es estar solo- su voz transmitía conocimiento y resignación, como el de un condenado que sabe que será ejecutado. –solo pongo en práctica un viejo conocimiento-

-nunca hay conocimientos que no se usen, todos llegan a ser útiles en algún momento- su respuesta tranquila no reflejaba nada, que no fuera la certeza de lo antes dicho; no trataba de consolar ni de impulsar, simplemente decía la verdad.

-¿es él verdad?- dijo curioso observando al niño dormir.

\- así es- parecía que el silencio se convertía en el mejor interlocutor a últimas fechas, pues el silencio se hizo nuevamente presente, ahogando a Kakashi como una cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Por qué el hizo eso?- la pregunta parecía ahogar su voz y a la vez sonó tan fuerte y dolorosa que pareció como si la hubiese gritado.

-¿por amor?-

-no tiene nada de amor el que…- con las manos en el barandal de la cuna apretó fuertemente en un esfuerzo por callar la frustración. Sarutobi coloco su mano en su hombro y guardo silencio. Kakashi cerró los ojos y apretó los labios tratando de que nada insensato saliera, pero era difícil, difícil ocultar un sentimiento que parecía carcomer todo por dentro, la frustración, el dolor, la tristeza y la impotencia que parecían pesar más que cualquier piedra.

-el amaba tanto esta aldea que dio su vida por defenderla-

-¿a cambio de la propia?- parecía reprochar aquel sacrificio.

-si- Este miro a Kakashi. Era obvio que estaba luchando contra algo que deseaba salir.

-es tan injusto- el dolor de la frase logro golpear a Sarutobi. Claro que era injusto, era injusto que jóvenes llamas se extinguieran cuando estaban resplandeciendo plenamente. Pero el mundo Shinobi no respetaba edades ni sexos.

-el mundo nunca a sido justo- la verdad que encerraba esa frase pareció sorprender a Kakashi , dejando que tal vez por primera vez desde hacía una semana se asomara una lagrima. Sus manos que todavía sujetaban el barandal parecían ir cediendo, y mirando tal vez por primera vez al bebé sonrió tristemente.

-este pequeño tendrá que pasar muchas dificultades-

\- así es-

\- ¿cree que lo logre? – aquella pregunta sonó tan hueca, como si todo indicase lo contrario.

\- estoy seguro de que si- miro al niño dormir. Dentro de él tenía la esperanza latente, el fuego que había inculcado a cada uno de sus estudiantes y que el mismo había heredado de su maestro, tenía fe de que aquel fuego siguiera latiendo en el corazón del pequeño. - pero por ahora tengo un mayor problema-

-¿Cuál?- con una manga Kakashi limpio los restos de lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-debo encontrar una persona que cuide de él-

-¿no ha encontrado a nadie aún?- la frase salió condescendiente, era claro que entendía el problema.

\- no, y no quiero que lo vean como una obligación o una imposición, el pequeño necesita un hogar donde lo quieran y no donde le teman-

\- será un poco difícil, la gente se deja llevar por el miedo-

\- lo sé- el suspiro que salió con la frase tampoco ayudaba –pero también espero que se den cuenta que él no tiene la culpa-

\- los humanos temen por instinto y odian por convicción ¿no será fácil?-

-habrá alguien- el silencio se hizo nuevamente, pero ahora no era un silencio incomodo o que ocultase algo, ahora tal vez, solo tal vez era un silencio de paz, como el que se instala después de una gran tormenta.

-¿cuánto tiempo va estar dormido?- pregunto suspirando.

\- No lo sé, su pequeño cuerpo debe acostumbrarse a la enorme cantidad de chakra, puede que tarde, mientras tanto me dará tiempo para encontrar a la persona indicada que le dé un hogar- kakashi no dijo nada ¿Qué podía decir? Démelo, yo lo cuidare en su memoria. yo lo querré. Nada parecía encajar con él, además era demasiado joven, pero por dentro se sentía viejo, las heridas que dejaba la muerte te aumentaban 10 años.

-bueno me tengo que ir.- dijo girándose rumbo a la puerta.

-¿por qué no me dices de que querías hablar conmigo?-

-ya lo olvide- torció su boca un una mala imitación de una risa. – No era nada importante, supongo-

-¿Por qué les gusta cargar con todo a ustedes dos?– pregunto moviendo la cabeza en un ademan reprobatorio.

-¡no lo sé!- se encogió los hombros tranquilo. - pero como le dije yo pongo en práctica lo antes aprendido, ya que nunca lo olvide, en cambio ella todo lo olvido y ahora no sabe qué hacer- sus palabras parecían cargadas de algo. - Ahora si me disculpa voy tarde a una misión de reconocimiento.-

\- deberías dejar esa excusas tan tontas- reprendió tranquilamente.

\- tal vez algún día lo haga pero… por el momento con su permiso me retiro- una vez que la puerta se cerró tras él, Sarutobi regreso su atención al pequeño.

-hay mucho trabajo por delante- le dijo como si lo estuviese escuchando. -¿Cuál de los dos es más cabeza dura?- una pequeña risa apareció en labios del bebé, haciendo a Sarutobi poseedor de una nueva idea. – Creo que los dos lo son- tiernamente acaricio la cabecita del niño. -¿y tú cuando piensas despertar?- regaño tiernamente. –no te tardes, tienes mucho que hacer-

Transcurridos 2 meses del ataque del kyubi los aldeanos se estaban recuperando rápidamente, pero la aldea seguía en alerta. Las bajas eran muchas y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los ninjas todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Todos los shinobis que no estuvieran en misiones tenían que estar disponibles para cualquier labor de reconstrucción. La aldea se estaba recuperando favorablemente físicamente pero el shock emocional, quedaba claro que tardaría en sanar.

De repente un rumor se empezó a expandir como si fuese pólvora. Los chismes corrían diciendo que el Cuarto había sellado al Kyubi en un recién nacido pero ignoraban de quien se trataba, todo lo que se sabían era que el tercer Hokague lo tenía bajo su cuidado y que estaba buscando una familia quien lo cuidara. Como era de suponerse ninguna familia quería aquella responsabilidad.

En la mansión Hokague una vez que las labores políticas le dieron un pequeño descanso, Sarutobi se dirigía a aquella habitación y miraba dormir al niño. Su rítmica y suave respiración indicaba el dulce sueño del niño cosa que lo tranquilizaba enormemente.

-¿Cuándo despertaras?- todos los días Sarutobi estaba con el pequeño y pese a que los médicos siempre dijeran que estaba sano, desde su nacimiento o mas exactos desde el traslado del Kyubi a su cuerpo el permanecía dormido, se alimentaba solo por instinto y a pesar de que los médicos decía que estaba bien, ese pequeño detalle le inquietaba. el Chakra de la bestia era enorme y consumía gran cantidad de energía de su anfitrión. Pero antes de que otro pensamiento cruzara una figura hizo su presencia en la habitación.

-¿me mando a llamar Hokage- sama?-

\- sí, necesito tu ayuda.- le informo sin mirarla.

-¿se trata de una misión?-

-ohm...- parecía divertirse con algún pensamiento. – No realmente, pero antes de que te explique quiero que me confirmes algo.- el tercero acaricio la cabecita del niño y este se removió.

-Dígame- sonó solicita.

-Tus compañeros me han dicho que hace casi cerca de un mes que no duermes y que solo te alimentas de píldoras de soldado ¿es cierto?-

\- Hokage-sama yo- parecía nerviosa -en estos momentos nuestra aldea necesita de todos los shinobis disponibles que tengamos, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo en descansar-

Tras decir esto la joven retiro la máscara de su rostro apurada por el comentario del Hokague. Una masa de delicadas ondas se desparramo sobre su espalada cual cascada, la chica que se escondía detrás tenía unos hermosos ojos color lila, pero no reflejaban nada, tal vez en algún momento se hubiesen iluminado con la chispa de la vida, tal vez en otra vida sus tiernas mejillas no estaban consumidas por el cansancio, tal vez alguna vez una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Pero ahora sus ojos no reflejaban nada, ahora el dulce rostro que alguna ven enmarco su cabello se veía pálido y ojeroso.

Ella se acercó un poco y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba el Hokage. Bajo la cabeza, parecía cansada pero su vergüenza ganaba la batalla.

\- por eso yo… debo… yo...- su voz parecía quebrarse y como si la cortasen con un cuchillo sus ojos delataron el dolor.

Sarutobi, seguía observando al pequeño dormir no quería mirar todavía aquel rostro demacrado por el cansancio, su sola voz dio imagen, antes de girar concentro un poco más de su atención al niño que parecía inquietarse como cuando se está apunto de despertar.

\- Yami no crees que estas exagerando- dijo tranquilo, tal vez tratando de sonar calmo y paternal. - es cierto que la aldea se encuentra en estado de alerta pero no para que nuestras fuerzas no puedan descansar para recuperar sus energías, el exceso de trabajo afectara el rendimiento de cualquiera-

Entonces como sabiendo lo que el tercero pediría a aquella joven, poco apoco se abrieron aquello ojitos, una, dos, tres veces pestañeo acostumbrándose a la luz, un pequeño gorgoteo salió de su boca y antes de nada mas una O perfecta formo su pequeña boquita cuando bostezo. El alivio que Sarutobi sintió al mirar sus ojos, quedo atrás cuando miro aquellos pequeños ojos azules como el cielo

-soy fuerte- la convicción que tal vez quería implantar a la frase quedo atorada en algún punto desconocido, solo logrando que sonara lastimero.

\- nadie puede vivir solo con píldoras de soldado y sé que es lo único que estas consumiendo por alimento-

-para eso fueran creadas, para que se pueda sustituir los alimentos en las misiones-

-claro que para eso fueron creadas pero tú, estas abusando de ellas-

-yo- su réplica estaba atorada, tirando pasa salir sin éxito. Sarutobi aún se negaba a ver a la joven que se debatía ante alguna excusa. Su concentración estaba en el pequeño que jugaba con su mano mientras trataba de llevársela a la boca. - eso no importa porque mi rendimiento es excelente aún sin un descanso puede preguntarle a mis superiores si gusta.

-¿hay alguien más por encima de ti que no sea yo?

-¿Hokague Juntos? ...-

-estoy seguro de que tu rendimiento es excelente, pero aún con eso, no es bueno que te exijas más de lo que puedes rendir…- yami parecía estar tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decir que no se metiera en su vida. - por eso he decidido asignarte una misión muy importante que te mantendrá en la aldea durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿a qué se refiere? no puede hacer eso…yo- quiso alegar, para ella estar en la aldea ahora resultaba insoportable y doloroso.

-¿quieres decir que no piensas afrontar esta misión?- tal vez fue el tono de mando que empleo o quizás fue la resignación ante el hecho de que no podía huir para siempre del recuero, fuera lo que fuera cualquier replica que tenía preparada quedo olvidada ante la firmeza de la pregunta.

-no, claro que no- poniéndose firme como buena shinobi termino de hablar. - estoy dispuesta a cualquiera que sea- Sarutobi, levanto al niño que parecía estar contento de ser levantado por fin de la cuna y girando con el niño en brazos finalmente encaro a la joven.

-¡este pequeñín será tu misión!- como si la hubiesen golpeado en el estómago yami sintió como el aire escapo de sus pulmones, dejándola pasmada y quieta como estatua.

\- es... es... - parecía no formular una sola palabra y mucho menos un solo pensamiento coherente, sus ojos se agrandaron mirando al tercero y al pequeño en brazos de este.

\- él, es tu misión- le informo sonriendo.

-pero...-

\- ¿no estás conforme con lo que te asigne?-

Yami estaba quieta, clavada en el suelo de aquella habitación. Pensaba que su mente jugaba con ella, oh simplemente pensó que estaba soñando. Instintivamente se pellizco esperando despertar pero el dolor le hizo consiente de lo contrario.

-este niño- ella no estaba sorprendida de que aquel niño fuera su misión, dejando de lado todo aquello. Aquel bebé se movía impaciente en los brazos del tercero. Entonces cuando sus pequeños ojos azules se clavaron en ella, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo, sus ojos le picaban queriendo llorar y su respiración se detuvo por un momento.

Ese pequeño que se removía impaciente en los enormes brazos del Tercer Hokague era…

Aquel niño… ese pequeño que parecía impaciente y se removía en sus brazos tenía que ser él.

Con aquel cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo era la imagen de Minato. Minato estaba copiado a la perfección en aquellos pequeños ojos y Kushina también estaba presente en su pequeño rostro que en vez de hacerlo peor, lo hacía mejor.

¿Su mente le estaba jugando alguna broma? No, ella no podía ser tan cruel, no podía haber creado un ser tan perfecto. Cuantas noches había soñado con el pequeño, lo había visto morir de tantas maneras junto a sus padres. Que pensaba que su mente pronto se quedaría sin ideas.

Pero su mente nunca conjuro imagen tan perfecta ni tan parecida. No estaba soñando, en el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron sabía que él, era el niño de Minato y Kushina. No podía estar equivocada, por supuesto que no había error.

No había nadie que conociera mejor a Minato que ella. Por lo tanto el margen de error era nulo. El solo recuerdo de él, era demasiado doloroso y siempre que salía era cada vez mas difícil enterrarlo de nuevo. Minato, su compañero, su hermano, su familia. Eran ambos tan diferentes que todavía se preguntaba cómo era que estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo. Bueno no tanto como ella hubiera querido

Ella le amaba tanto como un hermano y viceversa. Y fue por ese amor que no pudo soportar, la noticia cuando regreso a la aldea y la miro completamente destruida junto con su pilar. La muerte de ambos de él y kushina su esposa la dejo en un completo shock. En la noches en las que el cansancio era demasiado y su mal trecho cuerpo la obligaba a dormir. La imagen del cuerpo inerte y frio de Minato la perseguía. Sus recuerdos de cómo se aferraba al cadáver eran tan nítidos que era como si algo o alguien no quisiera que volviera a cerrar los ojos nunca más.

Recordar era vivir, pero para ella era morir una y otra vez, sus manos buscando desesperadamente el bulto sobre el vientre de Kushina, solo para encontrar que estaba tan vacío como su cuerpo de su alma en ese momento.

El dolor de estar sola la alcanzaba todas las noches a cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que su mente no se concentraba, los recuerdos acudían a su corazón para apuñalarlo una vez más. Cada día era una lucha para poder respirar atreves de la herida, cada vez era más difícil dejar de llorar. Cada noche era una batalla perdida. Por esa razón se había llenado de trabajo, para no pensar, para no sentir, para no llorar. Muchas noches se preguntaba porque no había muerto en batalla con ellos, morir todos juntos, entonces recordaba lo lejos que había estado esa noche. Muchas veces pensó en acabar con su vida para poder alejar el dolor, para poder estar todos juntos, pero nunca pudo, le faltaba valor para dejar aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos, lleno de ellos.

Pero entonces ahora, ahí, frente a ella estaba un pequeño, un bebé, alegre, lleno de vida, aquel niño, aquel pequeño estaba ahí y era él quien en su pequeño cuerpo tenía albergado al Kyubi.

Todo se revolvía en su cerebro tratando de encontrarle alguna explicación, alguna explicación sobre como todo apuntaba, a que ese niño, ese niño que se removía impaciente en brazos del Tercero era… era su SOBRINO, como le llamaba cariñosamente. Su mente jugaba con la idea de que solo tal vez y solo tal vez, no se había quedo completamente sola.

Como si de una brisa cálida hubiese llegado a su corazón una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla cuando de nueva cuenta aquellos ojos color celeste se posaron en ella, vivaces, curiosos y sobretodo llenos de vida.

\- ¿este niño es, el kyubi?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera diferente.

\- este chiquito no le hace daño a nadie- fue la sincera respuesta ante la aparente sorpresa de yami.

-¡MINATO!- grito-¡MALDITO, IMBECIL! - aquello sorprendió un poco al tercero, si aquella era su reacción todo estaba bien. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del pequeño que cuando la escucho se puso a llorar. Al escucharlo Yami de inmediato se disculpó. –L-lo siento no quise- ella quiso acercarse pero algo le impidió moverse de donde estaba y solo miro al niño siendo calmando por el Tercero.

\- vamos no llores Naruto, ya paso- le decía tiernamente para calmarlo.

\- ¿Naruto?- pregunto al escuchar el nombre.

\- es el nombre del niño- el tercero al ver la cara de confusión y desconcierto se acercó a ella ofreciéndole al pequeño.

-yo… no se…- dijo nerviosamente.

-solo sujétalo- automáticamente ella formo una torpe cuna con sus brazos donde el tercero lo deposito cuidadosamente. La sorpresa de lo pequeño y frágil que se veía, se vio opacada ante la calidez que el pequeño cuerpo irradiaba. Él era muy cálido, lo que le indicaba que había vida en su cuerpo. ¡Vida! Le miro extrañada y curiosa sorprendiéndose de lo inquieto que era y de lo lleno de energía que estaba. -es un niño un tanto pesado- comento el Hokague. Ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo extrañada para ella el pequeño no pesaba más que una pluma en ese momento, era tan ligero que pensó que si no lo sostenía bien, podría salir volando.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, Yami no sabía cómo reaccionar estaba aturdida, feliz, triste, emocionada, todo en ella se volcó con tal fuerza que su voluntad fue doblegada.

-H-hola bebé- dijo tiernamente mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. – ¿eres tú? Claro que eres tú- decía como si no pudiera creer lo que en sus brazos se encontraba. -¡eres tú! ¡Eres tú! Eres tu- decía frenéticamente mientras un torrente de lágrimas cubría su cara. Ella intercalaba miradas entre el niño y el tercero, quien la miraba complacido.

Yami lloro, lloro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero no de dolor, todo lo contrario el llanto era de alegría, una alegría acompañada de esperanza, agridulce, pero alegría al final. lloro sacando toda aquella tristeza que se había guardado en ella desde aquella noche trágica. No podía creerlo, tal vez estaba soñando pero el bebé estaba firme en sus brazos y su calidez era algo inimitable. La perfección de aquellos ojos, su cabello rubio no podían ser obra de ningún sueño.

Naruto parecía querer llorar y al verlos el tercero se acercó y colocando una mano en cada uno calmo al pequeño y dio consuelo a ella.

-Hokage-sama ¡es el! ¡Es el!- le repetía como si el mismo no se hubiera dado cuenta. El tercero cálido solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que lo siguiera mirando.

Había tantas cosas que ella quería preguntar, tantas cosas que ella quería decir pero solo se limitó a repetir como si de una oración se tratase, algo que no pensó volver a pedir. – Solo por esta vez- se decía mientras contemplaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

Pasado unos momentos de aquella emoción Yami logro dominarse. Sarutobi seco sus lágrimas y prosiguió.

-¿está seguro hokage-sama?-

\- nunca he estado más seguro- respondió inmediatamente. - estoy seguro que él no podría pedir que fuera ninguna persona mejor que tú para encargarse del pequeño-

-¡ pero yo no sé nada de bebes!- respondió nerviosa, sin apartar la mirada del niño.

\- nadie nace sabiendo, pero sé que lo lograras tengo confianza en ti y sé que ellos también confían en ti- naruto que se movía inquieto pero increíblemente enérgico, exigía su atención estirando sus pequeñas manitas. Ella le acerco su mano y rápidamente el pequeño la atrapo comenzando a agitarla. Yami sonrió como si no pudiese evitarlo y el tercero sintió un enorme alivio al ver aquel gesto que parecía perdido en ella.

-hokage-sama yo no sé como... ¿Qué debo hacer?- Levanto la mirada con la duda escrita en sus ojos.

\- dime que le podrás dar un espacio en tu vida, no lo veas como una misión, velo como la oportunidad de ser feliz y de hacerlos a ellos felices.- repentinamente Naruto comenzó a llorar, causando que esta se asustara por no saber el motivo del llanto.

\- ¿Que- Que pasa? ¿Que tiene? ¿Lo lastime? ¿Qué hice?

\- tranquila seguramente tiene hambre- dijo riendo bajito.

\- ¿Q-Que hago?- parecía asustada.

Sarutobi se acercó a una pequeña mesa de la cual tomo un biberón con leche recién traída, siempre debía haber uno listo. Se acercó con una sonrisa esperanzadora y le entrego el biberón.

\- Toma dáselo.

\- ¿yo…? - parecía nerviosa, no podía tomar el biberón porque sentía que si movía uno de sus brazos el bebé podría caerse. El tercero al ver la duda en ella, la guio despacio a una mecedora. Yami caminaba cuidadosamente, casi torpe, parecía no querer hacer ningún movimiento brusco se sentía temerosa. Mientras que Naruto parecía impaciente cuando vio el biberón.

-siéntate y dáselo- le indico Obligándola a que tomara asiento.

Con cuidado obedeció, no perdiendo detalle del niño inquieto en sus brazos. Sarutobi manejo su mano para que tomara el biberón sin que sintiera que podía soltar el pequeño. Ella parecía un poco confundida pero se veía más relajada ahora que estaba sentada. - No te preocupes ya aprenderás, te dejarte un momento a solas con él, tal vez así puedas tomar una decisión con más calma.-

\- pero-

-regreso en un rato- dijo y salió de la habitación con la mirada de ella tras él.

Repentinamente se sentía aturdida, aquello parecía mucho más difícil que cualquier misión a la que se hubiese enfrentado. (Y valla que había visto a la muerte muchas veces cara a cara y le había escupido) Pero durante un momento. Como si realmente supiese lo que tenía que hacer, le fue acercando el biberón a la boquita, el pequeño en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo apretó vivazmente tomando la leche con ganas. Como si el instinto aflorara en ella, se empujó un poco haciendo que la mecedora hiciera su trabajo.

Ella observo al niño comer. Le miraba curiosa y a la vez tan feliz al sentirlo cálido y suave en sus brazos, no acababa de creer que aquel realmente fuera aquel pequeño que todos esperaban con tanta emoción. Podía ver a Minato tan vivamente que le dolía, pero también Kushina estaba presente y a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudiese esperar, lo hacía completamente perfecto a sus ojos.

Aun recordaba como aquella extraña mujer salvaje como le llamaba, había ingresado tan intempestivamente a sus vidas, que ahora era más gracioso que desagradable. Después de todo Minato la había escogido como compañera y como madre de sus futuros hijos, y a pesar de las diversas diferencias que pudieran haber tenido, la quería y no solo la quería por el hecho de que Minato la amara, ella tenía buenas cualidades. Era intrépida, valiente y sobretodo leal a sus valores. Algunas veces podía llegar a ser terca y muy obstinada, pero siempre que se trataba de cuidar y proteger a sus amigos siempre daba el 110%.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar nuevamente, recordarla ahora, era igual de doloroso que recordar a Minato. Decidida a no dejar que este momento lo empañaron las lágrimas, giro su atención de nueva cuenta a Naruto, el niño parecía estar muy ocupado con el biberón haciendo que nuevamente una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. Miro su cabello rubio, sus intensos ojos azules y aquellas pequeñas marcas que tenía como si fuesen bigotitos, todo en él era perfecto.

Quería verle un poco mejor sin la interferencia del biberón, pero cuando este sintió que le era apartada la mamila, la apretó con fuerza, este gesto le pareció divertido y supo que el niño era bastante obstinado, su pequeño ceño se frunció como un gesto de molestia algo poco común en un bebé de esa edad, entonces la nostalgia la invadió.

-¡ha!- suspiro penosamente.- porque de todo lo bueno que ella tenía, tuviste que sacar "eso" no puedo creerlo- entonces algo capto su atención. – ¿Naruto?, así que te llamas Naruto, le dije a Minato muchas veces que ese nombre era de comida- el solo hecho de pronunciar el nombre le dolió en el corazón y respirando profundo trato de no llorar de nuevo. –recuerdo bien cuando tu papá y tu mamá me dijeron que te llamarías Naruto- con el corazón dolido apretó ligeramente al niño para tomar fuerzas cuando los recuerdos se lanzaban sobre ella.

FB ...

-oye minato ¿ya decidieron como le van a poner al bebe?- pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de café por la mañana.

-si, tenemos uno y es realmente bueno- respondió mientras se sentaba a acompañándola con una taza el también.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es? Tengo curiosidad de cómo se llamara mi sobrino- sonrió divertida y curiosa.

-NARUTO-

-¿Naruto? ¿De dónde rayos sacaste ese nombre?-

-¿no te parece un buen nombre?-

-es un nombre extraño, suena a comida- entonces Kushina apareció con una taza en la mano.

-es un nombre muy lindo ¿no te parece?- sonrió y acaricio su redondeada barriga.

\- ¿Kushina?- parecía confundida – pero es un nombre extraño- alego. –¿no podrían ponerle uno mas normal?-

-es un nombre muy lindo, entre mas lo pienso no encuentro mejor nombre que se le adapte- sonrio nuevamente.

-¿naruto? Mmm… naruto, naruto- yami comenzó a pronunciarlo. – Pues- dijo tranquila. – Ahora que lo mencionas no suena tan disparatado-

-ese nombre es especial, es el nombre de un héroe- Minato agrego.

-dudo mucho que un héroe tengo un nombre tan extraño- dijo tomando un sorbo de café. – Pero si ya escogieron el nombre no puedo hacer nada- soltó sincera. –mmm… Naruto- murmuro nuevamente. Y Kushina tenía razón, mientras más pronunciaba el nombre más se adaptaba.

-la persona que se lo puso es muy especial-

-debe serlo, si lo tomaste muy en cuenta- sonrio.

-tan especial como tú- a veces Minato no media palabras, y pese a que debía haberse acostumbrado el ser especial para alguien era algo que todavía la sorprendía, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

-valla, valla, valla. la grandiosa y letal ninja esta roja- grito Kushina.

-valla eso si que es nunca va a pasar de moda- siguió Minato.

-tontos- susurro haciendo que ambos y estallaran en risas. – bueno al final es su hijo pueden ponerle fido si gustan-

-no solo es nuestro hijo, si no también tu sobrino- soltó Kushina. Yami solo bajo la cara completamente roja.

Fin del flash back….

Yami no podía evitar sentir el corazón se le rompiera con aquellos recuerdos, los días felices donde podía ver a Minato y Kushina juntos ahora parecían muy lejanos. Aquellos días donde ella era parte de una familia, donde había reído, donde había peleado, donde había calidez. Podía recordar peleando con Kushina por ver quien cocinaba mejor el platillo favorito de Minato, donde ella curaba las heridas de ambos cuando regresaban de una misión y viceversa. Su mundo, ese donde había reído, llorado, jugado, cocinado. Aquella familia que había jurado proteger con su vida en un solo instante se había ido.

Pero ahora parecía que se podía cambiar, aquella familia que creyó perder, todavía estaba viva. Había un pedacito de aquella felicidad que compartieron y era ese pequeño estaba en sus brazos.

-¡ha! Así que al final te llamaste Naruto- le dijo secándose las lágrimas para dedicarle una sonrisa al niño. - ¿bueno tu que dices?- Le hablaba al niño como si este le pudiera entender, quien en cuanto le acerco su mano, dejo el biberón vacío y la tomo para jugar. - Bien tomare eso como un sí, pero déjame te advierto que no soy muy buena con esto, así que me tendrás que tener paciencia- le dijo y el bebé sonrió. - bien está decidido vendrás conmigo a casa, ahí crecerás y conforme crezcas te contare de todo cuanto tu padre hizo, los aciertos y por supuesto las tonterías que cometió, como el hecho de haberse casado con tu madre aunque bueno no fue tan malo ya que tu estas aquí. Cuando crezcas tu también te convertirás en un gran ninja como él ¿Qué te parece?- Entonces la puerta se abrió.- Hokage-sama decidí que- Pero fue interrumpida.

-¡no puedes, no debes decirle a Naruto quien fue su padre!- yami se quedó completamente sorprendida y algo en ella comenzaba a hervir ante el hecho de que el tercero le prohibiera semejante cosa.

\- ¡ ¿porque?! - se levantó de la silla ahora sin ningún miedo sosteniendo al niño fuerte para que no se saliera de sus brazos.

\- No es que te pida que le mientas, quiero que entiendas en el peligro que se encontraría si todos se llegan a enterar que es el hijo del cuarto Hokague y de que ahora es un Jinchuriki, todo junto ahora lo vuelve completamente vulnerable a todo tipo de riesgos, no solo para el, sino para toda la aldea.- trato de explicar.- tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto para proteger a Naruto-

-¿protegerlo de qué? o más bien dicho ¿de quién?- dijo molesta. – no hay ningún riesgo de..-

-¿quieres que pase lo mismo que Kushina?- Yami se paralizo ante la frase. –se que pude sonar duro y muy egoísta, pero es necesario por el momento-

-Naruto no pidió ser un Jinchuriki- alego ella.

-tampoco Kushina- alego él. – la gente no olvida, muchas personas vendrán por el y será el juego de nunca acabar- dijo finalmente. –ahora es muy difícil que puedas entenderme, pero…- hizo una pausa tratando de evaluar la mirada de Yami. –la aldea está demasiado destruida-

-pero casi esta…-

-no me refiero al hecho físico, sino al emocional ¿crees que la gente lo aceptaría si supieran de quien es hijo y que es lo que lleva dentro?- Yami quiso decir algo, pero sabia que toda replica seria denegada.

-eso lo convierte en Héroe- susurro

-Toda la aldea ahora sabe que Minato sello el espíritu en un recién nacido… pero-

-y por eso todos deberían de estar agradecidos- interrumpió, sintiéndose molesta recordando los comentarios que circulaban. –¡NADIE!, Me escucha, ¡NADIE!, hubiera hecho lo que Minato hizo, ni usted ni nadie - al terminar la frase Yami fue consciente de sus propias palabras y callo inmediatamente. – l-lo siento Hokague-sama no fue mi intención- se disculpó.

-no importa, tal vez tienes razón y no hubiera hecho lo mismo que él o tal vez si- dijo triste consiente de que tal vez ella tuviera razón. - Tal vez cuando el este mas grande podamos decírselo- dijo recobrando el sentido de la conversación. - pero cuando pequeño será traumatizante para él. La última voluntad de Minato fue que todos reconociera al niño como un héroe pero ahora las personas como se encuentran solo ven en él a un monstruo, eso no sería sano para él entiende. Se merece una vida tranquila- pidió.

\- Pero tiene derecho a saberlo es su padre no importa lo que digan las personas, no podremos ocultárselo para siempre- reprocho molesta. -me niego rotundamente a mentirle. ¿Qué le diré cuando crezca y empiece a preguntar por ellos?-

\- para eso todavía falta mucho- sonrió ligeramente y acaricio la cabeza del niño. - por el momento no tenemos que preocuparnos-

\- acaso espera que le mienta- volvió a repetir ahora con un poco más calma pero con la indignación en su tono de voz.

\- hazlo por Minato y por kushina y sobre todo por él que no tiene la culpa de nada y que a pesar de todo cuanto ha pasado, no pide más que un hogar amoroso- yami simplemente no respondió y se volvió para mirar al niño.

-¿Pero?-

\- ahora todavía es muy pequeño para que pregunte sobre ellos, mas sé que cuando llegue el momento sabrás que responderle- soltó tan sincero y tan seguro que ella asintió débilmente.- pero ahora quiero preguntarte de nuevo ¿ya decidiste que harás? ¿Te quedaras con él?-

\- Por supuesto que sí. Lo cuidare y crecerá sano y fuerte y tal vez cuando sea mayor se convierta en Hokage como su padre- dijo esperanzada, como si estuviese viendo aquel momento llena de orgullo y felicidad.

\- tal vez algún día- rio ante el panorama- eso me gustaría verlo, espero vivir lo suficiente para poder hacerlo ¿pero dime yami estas segura de que podrás cuidarlo? si no quieres o no puedes, buscare a alguien que… - Yami jalo al bebé contra su pecho, pegándolo a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo, temiendo que el tercero se lo quisiera quitar.

-el estará bien conmigo, no permitiré que nadie más que yo lo cuide- dijo molesta por la suposición del tercero. – Le quiero, le quise desde el momento que me entere que vendría a este mundo- dijo anhelante. – este chiquito es ahora todo lo que tengo y no pienso compartir con nadie eso, no permitiré que alguna familia le crie como si fuese una carga o una molestia, ni que lo desprecie por lo que alberga en su interior, no sabe las cosas terribles que se dice de él allá afuera. – y mirándolo tiernamente. - el estará bien conmigo… por favor…- soltó.

\- No pienso quitártelo, ahora estoy más seguro de que no podía estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas-

-aunque estén manchadas de sangre- dijo tristemente, pues no podía negar que sus manos no eran suaves, estaban demasiado marcadas por las armas de un shinobi y estaban demasiado manchadas de sangre como para criar un niño, por eso había decidido hacía mucho tiempo no casarse ni tener familia, estaba feliz con ver a Minato y Kushina y formar parte de la suya y cuando supo del embarazo de esta lo vivió a través de ella.

-tus manos serán suaves para él, porque tu le prodigaras carisias llenas de amor, el será el pañuelo que las limpiara de cualquier cosa que te haga recordar cosas terribles- Sarutobi se acercó, coloco su mano en su hombro y los miro, el sabia que ella era demasiado terca, pero ahora que la veía con el niño en brazos no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era una oportunidad para que ella saliera de aquella oscuridad en la que se sumió.

\- Gracias, cuidare bien de él- sonrió

-estoy completamente seguro de eso-


	2. Chapter 2 Esperanza

**ESPERANZA**

Una vez fuera de la mansión, después de todo el papeleo que bien pudo haber evitado. Yami por fin se dirigía a su casa con el pequeño en brazos.

Una vez en la calle, callo en cuenta que no tenía nada que pudiera servirle para cuidar a un bebé. Pero una presencia la alerto desde el momento que había puesto un pie fuera de la mansión Hokague. Y ahora después de unas cuantas calles sabía que no se iría.

-sé que me estas siguiendo, sal- su voz sonó firme, pero no recibió respuesta. -¡te ordeno que salgas!- su voz destilaba completa autoridad dando a entender que no cabía ningún tipo de desobediencia. Entonces detrás de ella una sombra se hizo presente. -¿Quién te ha dicho que me sigas?- aquel personaje no se inmuto por el veneno y la frialdad que esta despedía, simplemente se quedó parado mirando su espalda. –dile a Shimura que no necesito niñeras y que si tiene alguna queja que se arregle con los ancianos- dijo firme. – ¡Oh! tal vez- ahora la fría voz se escuchaba detrás de aquel hombre, que sin querer soltó un jadeo al ver a un clon apuntando su garganta con un Kunai. –quieras que yo misma valla y le lleve tu cadáver para que no le queden ganas de mandar más niñeras- ella recorrió su garganta con la punta afilada, dejando una fina línea roja.

-Danzo-sama, no te tiene miedo, tu solo eres…- antes de que dijera algo más apretó un poco más el Kunai a la garganta.

-pues sí que se ha vuelto blando ¿Cómo es que, escoria como tu puede estar en la raíz? Estas dando demasiada información sobre Shimura, o tal vez no estés enterado…- sus ojos eran dos rendijas completamente aterradoras, fríamente calculadoras y completamente crueles. – yo no soy la que le tiene miedo, nunca se lo he tenido. Lo cual me dice que eres un novato. Es el quien teme de mi- dijo está, quitando el Kunai y alejándose. Acto seguido el clon desapareció y ella se giró. –por esta vez y solo por esta vez, te dejare ir. Hoy es un día muy importante y no voy a mancharme las manos contigo- su mirada inmediatamente bajo al pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos. –Dile a Shimura que si vuelve a mandarme un compañero, lo último que sabrá es que estaré cortándole el cuello, aun si con esto me llevo a toda la raíz de por medio- dijo girándose rápidamente. El hombre se quedó quieto mirando como ella se perdía entre las calles.

-Uff…- exclamo exhausta al mirar las compras, aun se quedaba pensando si no le faltaba algo más. Pero realmente se preguntaba que rayos pensaba al comprar doce sopas instantáneas, gafas de sol y pan al vapor. –Haber, traje cinco biberones, ocho litros de leche, tres botes de fórmula para bebé, chupones, pañales y un termo, eso sin contar los libros- esto último le recordó el libro que Kushina le había pedido que leyera (cosa que no hizo). Movió la cabeza trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos. –El señor de la tienda de verdad nos miraba raro- dijo al bebe que sonreía.

Entonces reparo en una par de muebles que estaban en su sala, una cuna y mecedora estaban adornados con un moño de regalo, no tuvo que ser adivina para saber quién lo envió. Sin tener la menor idea, dejo al niño sobre el sofá. Las compras debía ser acomodadas y mejor hacerlo ahora que más tarde. Extrayendo unas cosas de las bolsas escuchaba el gorgoteo de Naruto, aquel sonido le parecía encantador y llenaba su casa de algo parecido a la tranquilidad. Estaba tan concentrada en el sonido que no se percató como Naruto giraba. En solo un instante Yami miro como él bebe estaba en el borde del sofá y se precipitaba al suelo.

\- ¡NARUTO!- grito al momento que se lanzó para atrapar al pequeño que caía como en cámara lenta. - ¡Naruto!- dijo al borde de un paro cardiaco. - ¿estás bien?-pregunto, el pequeño parecía divertirse inconsciente del susto que le acababa de propinar a Yami.- ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño casi me mata del susto?- se preguntó.

Naruto reía y era sorprendente como no sabía lo cerca que estuvo de causarle un infarto a uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea y todo por un pequeño error. Con algo más de conciencia coloco al niño en la cuna que era más segura que el sofá. He hizo una nota mental de no volver a despegarle los ojos si alguna vez lograba dejarlo de nuevo ahí.

Una vez que todo estuvo mejor, se concentró en recordar las pocas cosas que sabía sobre bebés. Lo que la llevaba solo a que eran criaturas completamente pequeñas, frágiles y muy dependientes, entonces recordó un libro en especial.

-haber veamos- dijo ojeando el libro. –aquí dice que los bebes deben de ser amamantados cada ¿cuatro horas?- una perfecta ceja se alzó y como por instinto miro su pecho, haciendo que ganara unos tonos de color rojo en la mejillas. –espera, eso es para los recién nacidos- soltó aliviada adelantando unas páginas más. –"La lecha materna o la fórmula recomendada por el doctor de tu bebé, son las únicas comidas que debe comer", bueno eso quiere decir que la fórmula es la opción y que tendremos que ir al doctor- se dijo tranquila. – "tu bebé comerá de 5 a 10 veces por día dando así cerca de medio litro de leche" –ok, de acuerdo supongo que eso es bueno- se dijo memorizando cada una de las palabras del libro. Con cuidado y a sabiendas que esto era lo que necesitaba saber, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar lo que sería su primer biberón, la tarea en si misma no era difícil, calentar el agua y medir las cucharaditas, era fácil. Pero una vez que la probó en su piel como había visto en una película, el resultado no fue el mejor.

-¡santo dios! esto está hirviendo, creo que será mejor que lo deje enfriar un rato.-

Entonces Naruto comenzó a llorar llamando su atención, rápidamente corrió al lado de la cuna y lo levanto cuidadosamente.

-¿Que tienes? vamos calma…calma- pero aquello no funcionaba y Naruto lloraba más y más fuerte.- ¿qué hago, tendrás hambre? pero tu mamila está muy caliente… ¿qué tienes bebé? ¿Qué tienes? vamos calma.- pero nada funcionaba haciendo que Yami se pusiera más y más nerviosa.

Entonces sintió algo completamente extraño bajo su brazo, alzo al niño un poco y fue entonces que le llego un aroma de lo más horrible. Fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta el porqué del llanto de Naruto. Necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Lo que también se podía denotar en un inconveniente muy grave para ella.

Con el bebé en un brazo y un paquete de pañales en la otra, comenzó una odisea completa que bien le hubiera gustado evitar. ¿Cómo cambiar un pañal? ¿Cómo quitar uno? Todo aquello era una incógnita. Recordó vagamente que Kushina quiso enseñarle pero no fue tanto de su agrado, además como llevaba algo de prisa ese día no pudo entenderle bien a las explicaciones de ella, así que, aquel hecho no le dio mayor importancia, de todos modos para eso estaba ella ¿no?

Ese pensamiento le dolió, porque ahora estaba demasiado claro que no estaría para muchas cosas y era ella quien debía cubrir todas y cada una de las necesidades del pequeño.

– oh dios, porque no puse atención a lo que me dijo Kushina en ese momento- se dijo miserablemente. –Bien, no puede ser tan difícil ¿o sí?- se dijo y comenzó a leer las instrucciones del paquete. – haber… aquí dice… 1. Suelta los cierres adhesivos del pañal y dóblalos hacia atrás- leyó calmadamente. – haber ¿Cuáles cierres adhesivos? ¡Oh ahí están! Bien ya está ¿Qué más? péguelos sobre sí mismos para que no se adhieran a la piel del bebé- una vez tomo los adhesivos estos se pegaron en sus dedos. -¿pero qué Diablos?- se dijo, pues las banditas se pegaban una y otra vez a sus dedos dejándolos completamente pegajosos.

Como si Minato le hubiera llamado la atención se giró al niño–yo no dije la palabra "diablos", debo medir mis palabras- se dijo.

Harta de lo que ahora consideraba sus peores enemigos tomo unas pinzas y como si de una bomba se tratara, comenzó a quitar el pañal, después de mucho tiempo y palabras coloridas y muchas disculpas, asegurando que no las repetiría logro quitarle el pañal… la primera parte estaba lista ahora seguía limpiar al bebé. Tomando una toallita húmeda cuidadosamente limpio todo.

-bueno esto ahora es mucho más manejable- se dijo. Una vez todo estaba bien, un chorrito la asalto por sorpresa. Una sonrisa de dibujo cuando la risa de Naruto inundo el baño y supo que eso le gustaba en lugar de molestarla. Tomo una toalla y limpio su rostro sorprendida y alegre de toda aquella situación.

\- eres un niño bastante hiperactivo ¿no crees?, otra oportunidad- después de echar a perder como 20 pañales y una hora y media perdida en el baño, por fin logro ponerle uno correctamente. Una vez dentro de la cuna no tardo ni diez segundos para que el volviera a llorar.

\- vamos que tienes ahora… ya… vamos bebé ¿qué tienes?- ella le acerco un poco su mano y este la tomo, llevándose un dedo a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. – ¡Ah! tienes hambre- dijo sorprendida. - supongo que tu biberón ya estará listo o por lo menos eso es lo que creo-

Con el niño en brazos tomo el biberón y salio al balcón, un par de sillas estaban colocadas para mirar o más bien dicho admirar la aldea, pero ambas estaban llenas de polvo, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie tomaba asiento y eso le dolió. Tomando asiento en una, contemplo la aldea mientras daba de comer a Naruto.

Esta vez Yami dio permiso para que su mente vagara por el valle de recuerdos. Cuántas veces Minato y ella se habían sentado a platicar, a discutir o simplemente a mirar, muchos de los planes que habían tenido habían nacido contemplando su amada aldea. Cuantos planes, cuantas risas, cuantas... Yami sintió picar sus ojos y respiro hondo tratando de alejarse de esa línea de pensamientos, concentrándose de nuevo en Naruto.

Una brisa cálida soplo, envolviéndolos en una burbuja alejando solo por un momento el dolor que comenzaba siempre que recordaba.

Naruto no tardó en acabar el biberón y sin que ella hiciera nada lo escucho repetir. Tranquilamente le meció tarareando una canción olvidada, tal vez su madre se la había cantado cuando más niña o tal vez salía de ella. Fuera lo que fuera, funcionaba y poco a poco cerraba los ojos.

-solo por esta vez…- susurro acariciando la mejilla rosada de Naruto. –solo por esta vez…-

Una vez dormido, ella suspiro tratando de conservar esa paz que ahora le rodeaba, pero cuando una brisa un poco más fría le llego, entro. Dormido como estaba le coloco nuevamente en la cuna. Verlo ahí dormido, le causaba un inmenso sentimiento de ternura, de amor. Tenía que pellizcarse para saber que todo era real, que él era real.

-Naruto- murmuro y tranquilamente le acaricio haciendo que el niño se acurrucara contra su mano. – Tus padres de amaban muchísimo- dijo y su voz sonó un poco ahogada. –pero ahora eres mío y yo cuidare de ti- el niño se removía. - te daré todo el amor que ellos no pudieron darte, así que duerme tranquilo-

Era de noche para cuando acabo de limpiar, le tomo un poco más de lo que calculo, pero eso debía ser normal después de tantas semanas de ausencia. Giro su cuello masajeando sus hombros. El primer día con Naruto había sido agotador, todo había sido nuevo y excitante, todavía no podía creer que el pudiera ser de verdad y cada cierto tiempo se encontró mirando la cuna donde el dormida.

Pero entonces algo nuevo capto su atención, algo que creyó olvidado y hasta odiado. El cansancio. El cansancio, se abalanzo contra ella con tal fuerza que sabía que no podría tener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

El peso de la culpa que le impedía dormir desde hacía meses se había ido. En ese momento se sentía ligera y parecía respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sombra de una sonrisa irónica que antes adornaba su rostro con bastante frecuencia ahora se estaba presentando. O por lo menos eso se dijo mientras se contemplaba en el espejo del baño.

Las ojeras estaban marcadas bajo sus parpados y sonrió ahora a expectativa de una buena noche de sueño. Cuando llego a su cuarto miro la cuna que ahora daba luz a toda su simple decoración. Con el sigilo de un gato se acercó donde por centésima vez admiraba la tranquila carita de Naruto.

Reviso por última vez todo lo que tenía para la madrugada que el niño se despertara y con gran satisfacción apago luces y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente. Pero… ni siquiera pudo acomodarse, pues Naruto comenzó a llorar. A tientas corrió a la cuna que no estaba más que a dos metros de su cama.

\- vamos, calma Naruto ¿qué tienes? ¿Porque lloras?- le susurro cuando lo levanto. –vamos no llores, tu tía Yami está aquí contigo- le decía. Caminando de un lado al otro meciéndolo para calmar su llanto, cosa que parecía funcionar. -así que no poder dormir esta noche, no me dejaras verdad- su voz era suave, que incluso ella misma se sorprendía de la suavidad y la dulzura que Naruto provocaba en ella.

-espero no sea todas las noches- le dijo mientras acomodaba el niño para mirarlo mejor. -¿tienes hambre?- dijo llevando su dedo a la boquita, Naruto inmediatamente lo rechazo. –veo que no, ¿tienes sucio el pañal?- dijo acercando su cara al pañal. –no, parece que no estas sucio ¿entonces que tienes?- Como buena shinobi, llego sin problemas a la mecedora junto a la ventana y ahí a la luz de la luna y con Naruto en brazos, se dejó invadir por una nueva oleada de pensamientos y sueños para el futuro. Pero entonces conforme la imagen de él creciendo la invadía, llego la pregunta "¿Dónde están mis papas?" la sola idea de mentirle era completamente aterradora. ¿Qué diría?

Si pensaba mas detalladamente sobre ese tema, tal vez y solo tal vez el Hokague tendría razón, todas las aldeas estaban ávidas de poder y seria riesgoso que se diera a conocer la identidad del nuevo Jinchuriki. Kushina había pasado por mucho y no siempre fue fácil al ser uno y a eso aumentarle los enemigos que se habían hecho Minato, convertían a Naruto en punto de mira demasiado vulnerable.

-será mejor no pensar eso por el momento- se dijo. –después de todo para eso todavía falta mucho- sabía que aquello era un tema delicado, pero ya lo arreglaría llegado el momento. -cuando crezcas, te contare de tus padres aun cuando no te lo pueda contar todo- le dijo chocando su nariz con la de él. - te contare muchas historias sobre ellos de echo te contare una- dijo.

\- había una vez un niño- comenzó mientras acariciaba su cabecita. - que estaba solo, sus padres habían muerto en la guerra. Pero pese a que eso es muy triste, aquel pequeño tenía una fortaleza inquebrantable, era valiente, intrépido y muy inteligente, pero también era un reverendo tonto sin remedio. Muchos decían que era un genio de esos que solo se aparecen una vez cada 100 años, pero era cuestión de opiniones. Él tenía un sueño que quería cumplir con todas sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo costara lo que costara- sonrió recordando aquella época.

-pero como has de saber estas cosas nunca se hacen solas, tenía una compañera de los más particular, aunque más que compañera era su amiga, su mejor amiga si te puedo decir, pues al igual que él también había perdido todo, claro hasta que lo encontró a él. Ella le dio todo su apoyo para que juntos salieran adelante, pero cuando se conocieron fue bastante graciosa porque él...

Algunas lágrimas se asomaron sin ser invitadas, pero ahora ya no quemaban, ahora era cálidas. Mientras contaba la historia el niño el niño miraba como si entendiera. Entonces apareciendo por la ventana dos pequeñas mariposas volaban, algo realmente extraño pues era de noche. Los pequeños animalitos comenzaron a revolotear sobre sus cabezas. Yami parecía no notarlas estando absorta en el relato, pero Naruto si, estiraba sus manitas para poder atraparlas.

Así con ese cuadro, dos almas encontraban consuelo. Empezando el camino a una nueva historia. Era el principio que marcaría el comienzo la historia del más grande HEROE de Konoha…


	3. Chapter 3 PROMESA

_**PROMESA**_

 _ **HOLA HOLA, DE NUEVO AQUI CON ESTE CAPITULO NUEVO, BUENO NI TAN NUEVO, SE LOS DEJO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y GRACIAS POR ESE PRECIOSO COMENTARIO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES. DISFRUTENLO..**_

 _ **OH CIERTO, TODO EL MUNDO DE NARUTO PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTOS, QUE SI BIEN FUERA POR MI ESTARIA TRES METROS BAJO TIERRA POR EL FINAL...**_

El miedo es una reacción natural del cuerpo ante alguna situación que pusiera en riesgo la supervivencia del individuo. Reacciones tales como, parálisis, sudoración y ritmo cardíaco acelerado son unos cuantos de los síntomas que podemos percibir. Pero en el mundo ninja, esa emoción no era es un opción, un ninja era representado como alguien fuerte y sobretodo valiente, alguien que no se dejara amedrentar por más difícil que fuera la situación; rigor, disciplina y sobretodo lealtad junto con mucho esfuerzo eran prueba de que se es un buen shinobi.

Yami había pasado por muchas cosas y se había enfrentado a todas y cada una de las situaciones donde muchos se hubieran derrumbado a la primera de cambios, le había escupido a la cara a la muerte muchas veces, decir que era valiente era mencionar lo obvio, arriesgada y muchos adjetivos mas, era lo que la caracterizaba como una de las mejores shinobis que tuviera la aldea.

Pero ahora, ahí en ese momento lo único que realmente quería era poner pies en polvorosa y salir de ahí para jamás volver; la tumba de Minato estaba a veinte metros de distancia y se sentía como si ya estuviera enfrente.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?- se preguntó. Y no fue hasta que un gorgoteo de naruto la saco de su estupor.

Muy temprano ella y Naruto salieron con un solo rumbo en mente, pero conforme se acercaban la convicción se iba esfumando; ella no había podido siquiera mirar la lápida de la tumba del CUARTO HOKAGUE. Había intentado muchas veces poder estar enfrente de ese pedazo de roca grabada fría, pero en todas y cada una de ellas se había paralizado del horror antes de siquiera divisarla.

················································································································································································································································

-¿así que ella te dijo eso?- el tono de voz era tranquilo, pero debajo de ese semblante, la furia apenas contenida llameaba por salir.

-si, dijo que la próxima vez, ella vendría por usted, así tuviera que llevarse a toda la raíz- el chico, parecía dudar -lo siento mucho Danzo-sama, pero ella solo es una hablado…-

-¡Cállate!- ordeno, sin moverse. Esto no estaba tan bien como esperaba, estaba seguro que se daría cuenta, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto. Una sonrisa de lo más siniestra se instaló en sus labios. –esto es más interesante ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para no liquidarte en ese momento?-

Fue ahí donde el chico reacciono sintiendo un escalofrió que de no ser por su entrenamiento, se hubiera paralizado de miedo.

-técnicamente nada, solo dijo que "por esta vez y solo por esta vez, no se mancharía las manos con sangre ya que era un día muy importante"-

-¿importante?- se preguntó más así mismo que a otra cosa. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó estando en la mansión?-

-lo desconozco evite entrar, toda la mansión estaba vigilada por un equipo especial AMBU y usted solo ordeno que la mantuviéramos vigilada-

-hiciste bien- dijo tranquilo fijando su mirada en una fotografía que parecía traspapelada entre sus documentos. –Hubo algo que te llamara la atención-

-bueno…- el joven pareció dudar.

-¿Qué fue?- ordeno.

-bueno, cuando ella salió, traía en brazos a un bebé- soltó intranquilo. El rostro de Danzo, paso de la sorpresa a la furia en cuestión de segundos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- sus puños partieron su escritorio por la mitad cuando se estrellaron. – ¡Juro que esta me la pagaras Hiruzen! De eso puedes estar seguro- gruño entre dientes, tratando de no matar a su subordinado.

-Danzo-sama ¿está bien?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-¡LARGATE! DEJAME SOLO- grito. El joven no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció dejando a un muy, muy enfadado Danzo.

Danzo Shirmura nunca se precio de ser una persona feliz, tampoco es como si hubiese tenido muchos motivos, pero esto era la cúspide de que, aquel que alguna vez llamo amigo, estaba completamente en su contra.

La muerte de Minato Namikaze, había sido una gran noticia para él; ahí estaba su oportunidad por la que espero muchos años. Pero sus planes fueron truncados por los "malditos ancianos" del consejo, que al parecer siempre tenían un argumento para no dejar que él se postulara para Hokague. Pero ahora las cosas iban peor, no solo, no podía ya postularse, si no que para culminar su mala suerte, el Kyubi estaba en manos de la que una vez considero el mayor genio que piso la aldea de la hoja y que gracias a Hiruzen nunca pudo terminar de moldear.

Aquella chiquilla como siempre se refería a ella. Era el genio destinado a la grandeza que bien pudo haber moldeado a su imagen y semejanza con sus manos expertas, para ser la mejor shinobi de todos los tiempos claro siempre bajo su ala experta. Pero el maldito Hiruzen con sus enseñanzas, dejo un rastro donde Jiraiya y Minato caminaron alejando a aquel material precioso de sus manos.

Pero no todo era tan malo, ahora que lo analizaba, el hecho de que ambas cosas que deseaba estuvieran juntas, podía darle una oportunidad, para que por fin las cosas volvieran a su cauce. Después de todo, las cosas siempre se acomodaban o bien podría hacer que se acomodaran jugando bien sus piezas.

-juega lo que quieras por el momento…- su tono era frio y calculador. –dentro de poco, tu vendrás a mi ya lo veras-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo era demasiado doloso, la lápida fría, con la simple inscripción de "CUARTO HOKAGUE" no le hacía justicia. Nunca se refirió a ese pedazo de piedra, como la tumba de Minato. Pues al hacerlo todo se volvía real, prefería pensar que estaba en una misión, larga, pero que tarde o temprano el debería volver. Sabía que era un pensamiento demasiado infantil, que la realidad era otra; pero por lo menos era menos doloroso que ver la maldita piedra que se presentaba ante ella en ese momento.

El enorme hoyo negro que se cernía sobre su corazón la comenzaba a asfixiarla, el oxígeno no alcanzaba a llegar a sus maltrechos pulmones, su corazón retumbaba tan dolorosamente que era como si quisiera salir disparado. Sabia lo que seguiría, todo comenzaría a nublarse mientras se hundía en la mas completa y absoluta obscuridad, sus padres no sabían lo acertados que fueron al ponerle aquel nombre; sabia que aquello era lo que los médicos llamaban un ataque de pánico y ansiedad. Lo cual hacia de todo aquello todavía mas ridículo.

Ella, que fue entrenada para ser una eficaz y perfecta asesina, ella que nunca titubeo para sesgar la vida de cualquier que osara toparse en su camino ¿ahora estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico? Eso si que era gracioso.

Las lágrimas harían su aparición de un momento a otro y junto a ellas los sollozos que no podía contener harían que se volviera incapaz de tener control sobre su cuerpo y que amenazaban con asfixiarla. Si, eso pasaría y ella se dejaría hundir para asi poder nuevamente dejar que el dolor se apoderara de su vida y terminara de despedazar lo que quedaba de su maltrecha alma.

Seriamente se preguntaba cuanto dolor podía soportar una persona antes de poder morir. Al parecer ella estaba poniendo a prueba el límite de aquella incógnita.

-"¿si muero podre ir a donde tu estas Minato?... ¿Por qué no muero de una vez?... ¿Por qué tengo que seguir en este mundo donde ya nada queda para mi? … ¿Porque te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué?"-

Pero contrario a todos los pensamientos dolorosos que se creaban en su mente, la obscuridad no llego, el dolor seguía ahí, latente, pulsante y sangrante, tal vez nunca desaparecería, pero ahora el respirar ya no dolía tanto, ¿pero que era? ¿Por qué ya no sentía ahogarse?

Había una calidez que se abría paso atraves de la oscuridad como rayos de sol atravesando espesas nubes de tormentas. Algo cálido comenzaba a anidarse en su pecho, un calorcito que empezaba pequeño y poco a poco como una hoguera la calentaba pedazo a pedazo.

-(¿Qué es este calor? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?)- como si la jalaran a la realidad abrió los ojos de golpe, solo hasta ese momento se percato que los tenia fuertemente cerrados. Y lo primero con lo que se topo fue con un par de perfectos zafiros llenos de vida que la miraban expectante y curioso. Naruto había puesto sus pequeñas manitas para llamar su atención… fue entonces que encontró respuestas; Supo que no estaba sola, el porqué seguía con vida, porque había sobrevivido aquellos meses; tenía un propósito, pues quien si no se encargaría de este pequeño sol que era hijo de su hermano.

Por instinto acerco su rostro haciéndole cariñitos con la punta de la nariz, las pequeñas risas no se hicieron esperar y con cada risita era como echar medicina a una herida, el dolor parecía ir mermando poco a poco.

El aroma de naruto era único, cálido. Como si él hubiese estado al sol e hiciera su aroma más fuerte pero no por eso desagradable. Una pequeña risa ajena a las musicales risas del pequeño llamo su atención, no fue hasta que le llego el aroma a sal y naruto se detuvo tocando con sus manitas sus mejillas que noto que estaba llorando y riendo a la vez.

-estoy bien- le susurro. –Solo que no recordaba cómo era estar feliz- el bebé la miraba curioso como si no le creyese o por lo menos eso creía. ahora esos ojos serian su ancla, parecía decirle que no se derrumbara, ni ahora ni nunca, lo cual era gracioso e imposible en un pequeño de su edad. –Me miras igual que tu padre-Acercándose deposito en su cabecita un tierno beso, lista para encarar lo que tal vez era su mayor enemigo; la realidad.

-Uno, dos, tres- su cuenta solo le dio unos preciados segundos de duda, pero solo fue eso segundos.

-hey- su voz era apenas un susurro, pero era más de lo que hubiera podido decir de haber intentado estar ella sola. –se que no estás aquí, pero…- la realidad la golpeo fuertemente, pero ahora tenía algo a lo que aferrarse. –he veni…, perdón hemos venido para saludarte- su voz aunque fina poco a poco adquiría resolución.

–Debo decir que hicieron un excelente trabajo- una pequeña risa salió mientras sostenía a Naruto. –Es lo más hermoso que ambos pudieron hacer y tener; se parece mucho a ti, tiene el mismo cabello rubio- dijo mirando a al pequeño.- también se parece a Kushina y por más extraño que te pueda parecer, eso lo hace completamente perfecto a mis ojos- una cálida sonrisa se instalo. –y si esas palabras me supieron a vinagre si de casualidad preguntas-

Esta pequeña broma fue lo que por fin hizo que de alguna manera sintiera que podía continuar. Un viento extrañamente cálido rozo su rostro mojado, haciendo que el rastro de lágrimas fuera perceptible.

-hay muchas cosas que podría decirte, pero la realidad es que por primera vez no sé cómo decirlas- tratando de terminar de cortar con su propia mano la herida sangrante que era enfrentar la realidad, dejo que las palabras prohibidas salieran. –aceptar tu…tu muerte, es muy duro- salieron y el peso de estas casi la derriban. – pero se que lo que hiciste fue por amor, tu…tu amaste tanto esta aldea que…que, no podías verla destruida- mas lagrimas hicieron aparición. –Pero eres un IDIOTA- esta palabra fue más un reclamo. –Podías haber luchado más fuerte, más duro, mas… podías, podías, pero no se pudo- eso se había sentido como un golpe en el estomago, que la dejaba sin aire.

-se que estas en lugar mejor- dijo aun con la voz un poca rota.- aunque si contamos que tomaste a Kushina por esposa, era pase directo al infierno y de seguro estas allá- dijo ya un poco mas tranquila.- sea a donde sea que estés y estén juntos, supongo que estarás feliz- sonrió un poco. –dejame te cuento algo, fue una completa estupidez, que hicieras de MI sobrino- dijo esto ya un poco mas altiva, como si de verdad estuviera Minato ahí. –el nuevo Jinchuriki, parece que no siempre usabas la cabeza, debiste usar un nuevo contenedor, pero se que tenia que ser alguien del clan Uzumaki- esto hizo que se le estrujara un poco el pecho.

-Pero no te preocupes, si alguien se mente con él por eso, te juro que dormirá con los peses- dijo divertida. -se que pueden estar preocupados, pero no deben ahora el niño esta conmigo, se que no soy la mejor opción, se que tal vez hay alguien mejor que pudiera cuidar al niño; pero…- Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse, llevaban mucho tiempo en una sola posición y al parecer al niño no le gustaba eso.

-vamos tranquilo- le hablaba. – sabes esto es mas difícil de lo que es…- su voz se quebró al final de la frase haciendo que incluso tragar fuera difícil. – pero lo dominare…-. El viento mecía los arboles y hacia caer alguna de sus hojas, yami bajo la mirada hacia naruto y luego fijo la mirada sobre la tumba donde nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas. Pero algo se hizo visible en ella, la determinación.

\- Namikaze Minato.-como si de una ceremonia se tratase, limpio sus lagrimas y firmemente se paro frente a su tumba. – hoy ante ti, hare un juramento de por vida; juro proteger a tu hijo de todo peligro, lo cuidare como si fuera mío, are de él un hombre y un shinobi de bien, será el héroe que está destinado a ser, velare por él como Tu y Kushina lo harían. ESA ES MI PROMESA.

Tras decir esto, un viento cálido soplo y los envolvió a ambos, secándole las lagrimas, era como si Minato se las hubiera secada en agradecimiento al juramento que ella acaba de hacer y asi lo sintió ella y lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Muy bien pequeño es hora de irnos a casa, ya es hora de almorzar!- le decía. – ya es hora de tu biberón y yo de comida, comida, comida- con el corazón mas tranquilo y una nueva misión, esta dio la espalda a la lapida dándole tregua al dolor.

Ambos se retiraron, ella con el corazón más tranquilo y Naruto con una promesa en el corazón, Yami levantaba a bebé como queriendo que el alcanzara el cielo.

Pero alguien observaba como se alejaban. Era el espíritu de Minato que se encontraba recargado en la lapida y los contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, parecía mostrarse complacido por lo que veía y mientras se perdían en el camino, también lo hizo Minato.

OH CIERTO... ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBI ANTES MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOO ANTES DEL FINAL, ASI QUE SEGUIRE CON LA LINEA DE TIEMPO QUE ESTABA EN ESE MOMENTO... NO ME JUZGUEN... GRACIAS! POR FISSSS COMENTARIOS...


	4. Chapter 4 cumpleaños

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

 **hola hola, lamento la tardanza pero algunas cositas se me atravesaron, aqui le dejo este nuevo capitulo y doy gracias por los comentarios ojala pudiera tener mas, gracias por decir que mi protagonista te agrada de verdad es muy importante para mi y ojala este capitulo te guste, respondiendo a tu pregunta, honestamente no estoy muy segura de seguir con las parejas establecidas, me opuse completamente a ellos pero puedo hacer un capitulo o mas bien dicho modificarlo para que tu deleite y ya me avisaras si te gusta, porfis el que me manden comentarios es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, próximamente subiré otras historias que espero les guste... gracias y aqui va! disfruten fracias por sus favoritos pero tambien les agradecería sus comentaios los quiero disfruten!**

Dentro del mundo ninja el prescindir del sueño no era algo fuera de lo normal, siempre estar alerta y hacer largas guardias, eran el pan de cada día; pero creo que las misiones eran mucho mejor que las noches de cuidado de un niño de brazos. Yami había pasado los tres más hermosos, sofocantes y estresantes meses de toda su vida, su rutina había dado un giro de 130º desde que Naruto había pasado a formar parte de esta.

No era que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a no dormir, pero cuidar un niño tan pequeño y demandante era muy diferente a montar guardia toda la noche en territorio enemigo; el cansancio era evidente y eso lo pudo constatar una noche, cuando por accidente puso café en el biberón y no se dio cuenta hasta que Naruto no quiso tomarlo, el cambio de pañal se había vuelto más fácil pero no dejaba de ser desagradable.

En lo que se refería al trabajo, bueno en el primer mes que tuvo a Naruto había hecho unas sencillas misiones, muchas eran de rango "C" así que dentro de ese primer mes, había sido fácil de alguna retorcida manera.

Conforme transcurrió el mes, comenzó a pensar a largo plazo, tenía unos muy buenos ahorros por cuenta propia, pero entonces pensó que con Naruto los gastos se incrementarían, además de que tenía que pensar en el futuro del pequeño. La pobre se imagino hasta 20 años en el futuro y decidió ahorrar más para los estudios de Naruto de aquí hasta que se convirtiera en un Ninja de alto rango, había incluso alucinado pagando a los mejores maestros para enseñarlo, en comprar un departamento un poco más grande o porque no, una casa y con aquel nuevo pensamiento decidió entrar más activamente en las misiones más complejas ya que estas traían más ingresos.

Después de tomar aquella decisión continuo mas fervientemente en el trabajo shinobi; había decidido dedicar el tiempo de la noche a realizar tan complejo trabajo, aunque eso no remitiría ningún cambio, estaba acostumbrada, pero el mayor motivo de hacer su trabajo en la noches era que no podía dejar solo a Naruto no importaba que el estuviese dormido durante el día. Cuando una misión era demasiado larga, el único que accedía a cuidar al pequeño era el Tercero ya que ella no lo dejaría al cuidado de alguna familia o niñera ya que para ser más francos no confía en ninguna de ellas.

Cuando mas joven y aun no entendía por que Minato se empeñaba en convencerla que la vida valía la pena vivirla, siempre se dirigía a las misiones, convencida que tal vez esa era su ultima misión; muy joven o muy niña entendió que la vida puede ser muy frágil y cambiaba de manera tan rápida que no valía la pena siquiera pensar en que podría hacer mañana; no se trataba de un pensamiento pesimista, pero cuando se nace y se crese en la muerte, solo te queda aceptar que esta pronto podrá alcanzarte.

Minato se empeñaba en decirle que era bueno vivir la vida día a día, pero que tambien mirar al futuro valía la pena, su filosofía no concordaba con lo que le habían enseñado en la raíz, cuando estaba ahí; debía admitir que Danzo hacia su trabajo muy bien al quitarte la esperanza y mandarte a asesinar sin esperar regresar a casa a menos que te lo ordenaran.

Le había costado aprender eso, después de todo cuando tienes 8 años y pasaste 5 años bajo la tutela de Danzo deshacerse de esos pensamientos era un tanto difícil, pero la cabezonería de Minato había triunfado; ahora tenia un motivo por el cual regresar a casa; ese motivo era Naruto.

El pequeño siempre estaba ahí, no importaba que tan difícil, que tan dura y que tan manchadas trajera sus manos, Naruto siempre estaba ahí para esperarla, una vez que cruzaba la puerta y lo veía, todo quedaba olvidado; el pequeño estiraba sus bracitos ansioso por encontrarla y ella lo recibía sin importar nada. Ella y Naruto se hacían felices, se necesitaban eran una familia, chiquita y rota, pero familia.

En un afán de no perder ningún detalle del crecimiento del niño (y de tal vez cuando Naruto creciera avergonzarlo con sus fotos de niño) esta decidió llevar un registro que denomino "COSAS QUE HACE NARUTO MIENTRAS CRECE" no era el titulo más original, pero se dijo que más adelante le cambiaria el nombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

6 meses: Naruto quiso empezar a gatear pero lo único que consigue es mover sus piernas y sus brazos parece un escarabajo, aún así es muy persistente y terco así que no me sorprendería que lo logre en poco tiempo.

7 meses: ¡Naruto ya aprendió a gatear, es un niño muy feliz y muy hiperactivo, el día de hoy intente darle su primera comida solida no le hizo mucha gracia ya que era zanahoria y la escupió creo que probare con otra cosa!

8 meses: Hoy naruto se quedo dormido en el cesto de la ropa limpia que había recogido, fue muy divertido como le gusta andar por toda la casa gateando se cansa muy rápido, fue ya en la tarde cuando lo encontré en el cesto, nos sentamos juntos en el balcón y nos pusimos a observar el atardecer.

9 meses: Naruto está empezando a querer caminar se levanta y se cae una y otra vez de hecho se tiro el cesto de ropa limpia encima cuando se intento agarrar de algo para no caerse, tengo muy buenas fotografías de ese suceso, tal vez mas adelante logre avergonzarlo lo suficiente con estas fotos; he mejorado con la comida ya que por lo menos esta vez come la mitad pero la otra mitad la escupe ¡eso ya es un avance ¿no?!

10 meses: Naruto ya puede caminar, lo hizo cuando estaba arreglando el florero de la mesa, el se levanto y camino hacia mí, estaba tan contenta que no me aguante y lo abrace para felicitarlo estoy tan orgullosa. Por otra parte el está queriendo hablar creo, ya que solo balbucea, también me di cuenta de que puede que le guste el ramen instantáneo ya que el otro día destapo una y quería comérsela, ¿no lo sé? tal vez sea su comida favorita!.

11 meses: Hoy naruto dijo su primera palabra, bueno o algo así ya que lo que dijo fue ramen, pero lo dijo con una claridad que me sorprendió como es que lo aprendió a decir, es un misterio que he de resolver, pero creo que tiene que ver con el Hokague-sama, algo me dice que el puede ser el causante de eso; escuchar su primera palabra fue tan emocionante que no me aguante y corri a la oficina del tercero para que el tambien lo escuchara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto estaba a solo 24 horas de su primer cumpleaños, eso era emocionante, 364 días de vida, eso era merecedor de una celebración; mas sin embargo era una emoción agridulce, junto con su cumpleaños tambien venia el aniversario de Minato y Kushina; debía acostumbrarse a eso, era duro saber que los mismos días que Naruto tenía eran los mismos que sus padres no se encontraban con el.

Pero empujando a un lado aquellos pensamientos, solo se concentro en el regalo del pequeño, de ser ella le compraría la juguetería entera, pero eso sería mal criarlo y si estaba dispuesta a hacer del niño un hombre hecho y derecho, tenía que ser tambien justa, pero consentirlo era tambien parte de su deber de tía, así que tendría que balancear esas dos cosas de alguna manera.

Ahora que regresaba a la aldea podía dejar que su mente divagara todo lo que quisiera, en la misión que había tenido, casi se había distraído y eso era inaceptable.

Mientras el pequeño pelotón regresaba de la peligrosa misión, bueno peligrosa para ellos, para su compañero y ella era como haber ido de paseo por el parque, pero los chicos que apenas habían subido a Jounin no tenían porque saber eso…. un compañero que había compartido muchas misiones y un novato acompasaron su paso.

-¿pasa algo Taicho?- pregunto uno de sus subordinados.

-no, ¿Por qué?-

-no es normal que estés así de distraída- le comento un compañero.

-siento mucho lo de hace un rato, es solo que tengo algo importante que hacer en cuanto llegue a casa- dijo sinceramente.

-oh ya veo, espero que no sea nada grave-

-grave no es, pero si es importante, es algo bueno-

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo mañana es el aniversario del la muerte del 4 Hokage - dijo su compañero tratando de hacer que la conversación fuese casual.

\- y el cumpleaños del niño kyubi. Taicho… ¿usted de encarga de aquel mocoso verdad?- ella procuro no prestar atención al comentario despectivo, pero era obvio que le molestaba más de lo que realmente dejaba ver.

\- debe de ser una carga pesada para ti-

-Pobre Taicho, obligada a tener que cargar con ese estorbo toda su vida.- ella rechinaba los dientes pero aun no decía nada.

-¿?- Pero su compañero sabia que tal silencio no era nada bueno.

-Taicho, debería decirle al Hokague-sama que la releve de esa carga, después de todo, podría mandarlo a un orfanato ahí cuidaran de él y usted se vería libre de ese molesto compromiso.-

\- Tú no sabes nada- dijo molesta tomando por sorpresa a sus dos compañeros. – como puedes expresarte de esa manera de un niño… si vuelvo a escuchar algo como eso de tu boca, TE MATARE… entendiste- escupió cual veneno.

\- Cálmate, el no pretendía molestarte es solo que.- se interpuso entre ella y el joven por su expresión realmente pensó que ella podría matarlo.

\- Déjame en paz- se adelanto muy molesta. Mientras que el joven Jounin parecía confundido y asustado.

\- ¿Q- Que dije? solo fue un comentario! No creo que fuera para tanto.

-Todavía eres un mocoso, no debes hacer enojar a las chicas y menos cuanto ellas saben manejar armas punzocortantes.- dijo divertido de cierta manera. El joven parecía nervioso por lo ocurrido pero Satoshi lo calmo. – No deberías decir nada con respecto al niño, recuerda que está prohibido, además me parece que ella le tiene cariño al pequeño.-

\- Yo solo estaba preocupado por Taicho, ese niño tiene al kyubi dentro, esa maldita bestia que casi destruyo nuestra aldea y que si se sale de control ¡podría matarla! No entiendo porque ella se ofreció a cuidar de él, ella no debería cuidar a ese monstruo.

\- Entiendo… pero ella no es de la personas por las cuales deberías de preocuparte, ella sabe cuidarse sola… además si ella te escucha decir eso, realmente te matara ya la oíste.-

\- ha… no estoy precisamente en este escuadrón por mi cara bonita… soy bastante bueno y a pesar de que ella es la líder de la misión… creo que le puedo dar una buena pelea- dijo vanagloriándose.

\- Realmente eres tonto niño… si ella te quisiera matar créeme que ni siquiera te darías cuenta de cuando eso ocurriera- dijo esperando que eso le bajara los humos al joven.

-ella es buena pero no es invencible-

-hay niño, parece que no la conoces bien… bueno te diré algo bonito sobre ella, Dime una cosa conoces al ¿karazu no shi?- el joven asintió.

-es uno de los elementos mas fuertes de la aldea- dijo como si recitara una biografía. – se dice que está a la altura de ninjas del calibre de Tsunada-sama, su historial siempre fue de las misiones más complejas junto con los asesinatos mas notorios, siempre se le encomendaban las misiones mas difíciles, sus habilidades como estratega nos hicieron de grandes alianzas durante la guerra, se dice que su taijutsu es incomparable y que fue el guarda-espaldas personal del cuarto Hokague, además de conseguir el rango de jefe de las fuerzas especiales AMBU a la edad de 14 años …y además…- una vez el joven hilo la pregunta con lo acontecido, su rostro era de puro horror. -no- no me diga que…- su superior solo asintió cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin había entendido lo que el había querido decir.

\- Realmente te digo esto por tú bien debes tener cuidado con tu lengua no hay nada más peligroso para una persona o un shinobi que no saber cuando callarse, ah y una sugerencia mas- dijo el hombre. –te recomiendo que no hables sobre eso, créeme cuando te digo que si se sabe algo sobre esto, tendrás los días contados-el hombre no dijo más y se adelanto, para alcanzar a su compañera.

El escuadrón llego cerca de las 4:30 am a la villa. Después de rendir su informe y de dispersar a su equipo, corrió en busca de Naruto a la habitación acostumbrada, una vez recibiendo el informe de que nadie y con decir nadie salvo el Tercer Hokague había entrado a la habitación, entro, tomándolo como de costumbre salió cuidadosamente a casa. Al llegar lo coloco en su cama y se acostó con él, apenas logro quitarse el chaleco y los zapatos y se tumbo al lado del pequeño.

Eran las 9:00am o tal vez un poco mas cuando Naruto se despertó y empezó a saltar en la cama para que esta despertara, cosa que realmente no funcionaba, el golpeaba con su manita esperando que su contacto la despertara, pero nada funcionaba salvo.

\- ¡YAMI! -

-Mmmm- se escucho un leve sonido, mientras ella se enterraba en la almohada.

\- ¡YAMI! -

\- Déjame dormir un rato mas por favor-

\- YAMI- Justo en ese momento ella reacciono y como su fuese uno de esos muñecos de las cajas se levanto cual resorte, cuando capto esa pequeña voz.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Que dijiste naruto? vuelve a repetirlo, vamos pequeño repítelo de nuevo!- decía emocionada, mientras miraba a Naruto esperando que no fuera un sueño.

\- YAMI-

\- ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Si lo dijiste naruto! Vamos dilo de nuevo-

\- YAMI, YAMI, YAMI, YAMI-

\- ¡HAA! NARUTO LO DIJISTE VALIO LA PENA ESPERAR, Pero se supone que yo debería de darte un regalo, no al revés, pequeño tramposo-

-Ramen- dijo riendo el niño.

-sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-

-¡Yami! Ramen- volvía a decir el niño.

-bueno puedo vivir con eso- se dijo

Para festejar ambos irían al paraqué, pero primero lo primero. Se metió a bañar ella y baño al niño.

Al llegar al parque notaron que había bastantes niños, había algunos en los juegos y para los más pequeñitos había una enorme caja de arena y demás juegos, era como un parque pero en miniatura; al llegar a la caja de arena miro algunos niños de la edad de naruto. Había un niño gordito que traía un biberón colgando mientras jugaba y junto a este había otro niño bastante extraño no sabía que un bebé pudiera tener una cara de aburrimiento tan pronunciada mientras jugaba con la arena, de cierta forma se le hacía familiar pero no lograba saber de donde.

Cerca de los columpios había dos niñas una de cabellos rosas y otra rubia, no parecían jugar juntas pero resaltaban de entre la multitud, sobretodo la niña de cabellos rosas y era la enorme frente que tenia la pequeña.

Y para ser sincera solo había tres niños que reconocía y era Hinata Hyuga la heredera del clan hyuga que estaba seguramente con algunos niñeros del clan. Había trabajado muy de cerca con Hiashi el padre de la pequeña, era un excelente ninja, disciplinado y bastante perfeccionista, ella realmente esperaba que la pequeña heredera cumpliera las expectativas de su padre. A los otros pequeños que reconoció fue a los niños Uchiha, Itachi de quien tenía una excelente opinión respecto a su futuro. Aquello lo había notado después de unas cuantas visitas que ella y Minato había hecho a la mansión del líder del clan, había jugado con él varias veces, su destreza mental, su velocidad y su gran talento para los ninjutsus, eran sorprendentes y estaba segura de que cuándo creciera, junto con el entrenamiento y la guia adecuada sería una gran promesa para la aldea, incluso ella se había ofrecido a entrenarlo personalmente cosa que nunca hacia, pero quedo claro con el rotundo "NO" que su padre había dicho, dejando todo por la paz.

Al pequeño recién llegado, del cual por cierto no recordaba su nombre, solo sabía que era más grande que naruto por un par de semanas, tal vez mas adelante se pasearía a ver a Mikoto y saber un poco de los pequeños, después de todo Kushina y ella eran algo similar a amigas, con el que tendría tal vez roces seria con Fukaku, el líder del clan no era santo de su devoción y sabia que el de ella tampoco, pero la ventaja de pertenecer a los altos mandos de la aldea, era que podía pasearse por donde ella quisiera, asi le gustara a Fukaku, como si no; sabia por Minato que las relaciones con el clan Uchiha eran tensas y una de las cosas que el quería hacer cuando era Hokage era poder limar asperezas entre los clanes más antiguos y tener un equilibrio para que la aldea no sufriera daño.

Era claro para todos, que los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha había una gran tención, era como una guerra fría entre ambos, pero parecía que la terquedad y soberbia de ambos líderes del clan era un obstáculo bastante duro de sortear. Pero eso lo dejaría después.

dejando todo aquello de lado yami dejo Naruto en la caja de arena donde se encontraba el niño gordito y el de cara de aburrimiento para que jugara, ella se sentó en una banca cerca y lo observaba jugar, al mirarlo junto con los demás pequeñines se daba cuenta de que era un niño un tanto torpe pero bastante alegre, le recordaba tanto a minato y al mismo tiempo pensaba en como el pequeño iba a sobrellevar el rechazo de los demás aldeanos ya que siempre que salían las personas no se limitaban y muy a pesar de que se había llevado a cabo los castigos por hablar o por cuchichar sobre el pequeño, parecía que las personas no aprendían.

Trato de no pensar demasiado en ese tema, era desgastante y lo que menos quería en ese día era pensar en eso, prefería concentrarse en lo que le regalaría ya que no había preparado algo en concreto.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, solo el escándalo que se suscito minutos después fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos, no era que alguien estuviera atacando la aldea, eran los gritos de alama de las madres histerias que miraban horrorizadas al pequeño en la caja de arena, mas rápido de lo que alguna vez pensó, el parque quedo casi completamente vacío dejando solo al pequeño con cara de aburrimiento y a Naruto jugando en la caja; decir que esto le molesto era decir poco, pero ya molestarse era desgastante y si el pequeño no le tomo importancia y siguió con su inocente juego no importaba, ya se encargaría de mandar a azotar a algunas kunoichis que reconoció por su insolencia.

Era claro que no estaban poniendo de su parte a pesar del decreto era triste pensar como la gente se dejaba asustar.

-como si de verdad supieran lo que el miedo- se dijo mientras tronaba la lengua molesta, ella no hizo ademan de moverse después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo y a Naruto no pareció importarle había quedado un pequeño con el cual parecía llevarse bien, el pequeño con cara de aburrimiento le intrigaba un poco, pensaba que lo había visto en algún lado pero no podía saber de donde y eso si era extraño.

-as cambiado, estas más linda que de costumbre- se escucho una voz masculina bastante relajada

-¿tú crees?- dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de los niños.

-solo basta con mirarte-

-tu esposa te matara si escucha que me estás diciendo eso- entonces se recargo en el respaldo de la banca y cruzo las piernas negándose a mirar a la persona que le hablaba.

-naaa, ella sabe que la amo lo suficiente como para engañarla-

\- lo mismo me dijiste hace un par de años-

\- si, de hecho 5 para ser mas exactos, pero me rechazaste-

-bueno eso era bastante normal si cuentas que estaba acosando aun delicada joven de 16 años viejo rabo verde-

-para el amor no hay edades-

-Tonto-

-sabes que me encanta que me digas eso-

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por el parque Shikaku?- dijo ella volteando a verlo. Shikaku el integrante del clan Nara también conocía a Yami lo suficiente para ver que ella había cambiado. A pesar de que era 5 años mayor que ella y 3 mayor que minato se llevaban bastante bien.

-solo vine a recoger a mi hijo- señalo tranquilo al pequeño que estaba jugando con Naruto en la caja.

-ahora entiendo porque se me hacia tan familiar-

\- en lo atractivo- dijo Sentándose junto a ella

-no, en la expresión irritante que tiene en la cara-

-eso es cruel-

\- pero afortunadamente también se parece a Yoshino- dijo sonriéndole. - ¿y cómo esta ella?-

-muy bien gracias- se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mas -desapareciste por un largo tiempo, en los cuarteles se llego a rumorar que habías muerto-

-supongo que a esa bola de holgazanes le agradaría mucho verme muerta- sonrió irónicamente mientras fijaba la mirada en Shikaku.

-los chicos son algo problemáticos-

-¿y tú? Pensaste lo mismo-

-por supuesto que no, el Karazu no shi, muerto, primero se cae la aldea completamente antes que verte muerta - dijo divertido. – pero fue extraño desapareciste de pronto que todos pensaron lo peor- en su voz se denotaba la preocupación.

\- he estado ocupada eso es todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- con él verdad-

\- si- el silencio reino unos minutos. – también vienes a alejar a tu hijo del mío-

-no sabía que ya eras mamá, felicidades- sonó sarcástico.

\- ese niño es mío- casi rugió al escuchar su tono – no estuvo dentro de mí, pero es mío-

\- es el niño de Minato- confirmo.

-¿Cómo?-

-no te alarmes, es obvio, claro para los que trabajamos cerca de èl, salta a la vista - shikaku se quedo quieto mirando al pequeño jugar con su hijo y sonrió ligeramente. – así que Minato lo hizo, ¿quiero tratar de entenderlo?

\- no hay mucho que entender salvo que el dio su vida por esta aldea y por èl- dijo señalando a Naruto.

-tendrá que afrontar muchas cosas más adelante, pero si tiene su y tu voluntad lo lograra- dijo levantándose. – Bien es hora de almorzar y Yoshino me pidió llegar temprano con Shikamaru-

-huuu… shikamaru. Lindo nombre-

-gracias-

-cuídate y dale mis saludos a Yoshino-

\- de tu parte, Shikamaru- le llamo Shikaku y este volteó y estiro sus brazos para su papá, el lo cogió y se acerco nuevamente a Yami. – No le prohibiré la amistad a mi hijo con el pequeño así que no te preocupes- Ella se quedo quieta mirándolo y sonrió dulcemente, tanto que Shikaku a pesar de lo enamorado que estaba de su esposa se puso nervioso.

\- gracias- y tranquilamente se levanto para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla. – Cuídate y cuídalo mucho- le indico y sin mas los vio partir dejando el parque casi vacio exceptuando a ella y Naruto.-esto será mas difícil de lo que es- se levanto y camino hasta el pequeño. – Naruto es hora de irnos- le dijo y el pequeño estiro los brazos para que lo levantara. Así que cargo al niño y salieron de ahí, tenían otro lugar que visitar ese día.

Caminaron un largo rato hacia el bosque del oeste de la villa, ahí se encontraba la tumba de Minato. Al llegar Yami dejo a Naruto en el pasto y después de hacer una reverencia se puso enfrente de él y lo saludo.

\- Hola Minato, hoy es un dia especial- dijo tratando de sonar divertida, pero no funcionaba. –hoy se cumple un año de tu muerte y también es el cumpleaños de Naruto ¿sabes? es un niño sano y sobre todo feliz. Si lo vieran en este momento les aseguro que estarían muy orgullosos, bueno a pesar del rechazo de los demás. Es una lastima ya que no se está honrando tu última voluntad. – durante un momento se quedo callada intentando que no salieran lagrimas, pero algo dentro de ella todavía seguía doliendo. -¿sabes? naruto ya puede caminar y hablar o algo así, su primera palabra fue ramen aunque no estoy muy segura de que esa cuente, pero su segunda palabra fue aun más genial, fue "Yami" ojala que donde quiera que estés se encuentren tranquilos al observar a Naruto- ella levanto la vista al cielo, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta que nunca llego. -haber que mas, oh el saco le carácter de kushina bueno algo malo tenía que tener no crees, además es un niño muy tierno y muy terco se parece mucho a ti y a ella en ese sentido.

Mientras ella conversaba, naruto jugaba con el pasto entonces de pronto vio una mariposa y se puso a seguirlas. Antes de que se pudiera alejar mas un hombre detuvo su andar cargándolo.

\- Valla que haz crecido mucho pequeño. Le dijo el extraño, esperando que este comenzara a llorar. Pero Naruto no hizo nungun movimiento de querer hacerlo, por el contrario estiraba sus manitas para poder alcanzar la cara del extraño que lo tenía en brazos. –Eres muy valiente- Aquella persona se dirijo a donde se encontraba la tumba con el pequeño en brazos. Yami reacciono muy bien ante alguna persona que se le quería acercar sigilosamente, ella volteo muy rápido y lanzo un kunai que aquel sujeto atrapo rápidamente antes de que le diera en la cara.

\- ¡Tranquila traigo un niño en los brazos!- se apresuro a decir, esperando que eso detuviera un segundo ataque.

\- oh ¿estas bien no te lastime?- corrió esta adonde se encontraban aquellos dos.

-¿si, estoy bien?-

\- ¡No te hablaba a ti le decía a Naruto, estas bien qué bueno que no te lastime!-

\- sigues siendo tan cruel como siempre-

\- y tu tan simplon como siempre ¿a qué viniste? Kakashi- dijo mientras tomaba al niño de entre los brazos de este.

\- ah, nada solo pasaba por aquí-

\- Tú no eres de las personas que solo pasan, as venido por èl ¿verdad? - dijo señalando la tumba con el rostro

\- Mmm eres buena como siempre-

\- No estoy para juegos Kakashi-

\- entonces que aburrida eres, sempai-

-y tù bastante simplon para ser un mocoso de 17 años-

-oye- Kakashi se adelanto y se quedaron quietos mientras contemplaban la lapida. – es solo que si no nos riéramos, debes en cuando todo sería muy triste. – se quedaron en silencio por un momento, parecía estar pensando en las palabras correctas para expresarse. -hoy se cumple un año-

-¿Por eso estas aquí? - Naruto parecía un poco impaciente y coloco su pequeña manita en su cara para llamar la atención de ella.

-tal vez- todo parecía esta demasiado quieto en ese lugar. –Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo- dijo suspirando pesadamente.

-no es tan malo- soltó ella, Kakashi la volteo a ver sorprendido por su respuesta.- el todavía vive- el se quedo todavía mas sorprendido y la miro extrañado. Mientras ella le sonreirá a Naruto. –el sigue vivo en cada uno de nosotros, en cada persona que lo recuerde con cariño y sobre todo vive dentro de èl- dijo mientras levantaba a Naruto y este reia. Kakashi no salía del asombro que aquellas palabras le producían. ¿Acaso? Estaba hablando con la misma persona que hacia un par de meses se negaba a vivir, aquella que veía consumirse por el dolor y que se negaba a admitir una verdad que todos sabían y ella se empeñaba en negar. –todos le debemos el estar aquí, gracias a el nuestra aldea sigue en pie-

-pero aun precio muy alto-solto, todavía en su voz se podía notar el reproche que hace meses no sentía.

-cuando se ama algo tanto como el amo esta aldea-

-eso no es justo- grito indignado kakashi, molesto y parecía querer llorar. Yami lo miro y como si de un espejo se tratase se miro asi misma hacia un año atrás, entendía la frustración que dentro de kakashi hervía, era la misma que ella sintió. Kakashi bajo la mirada se sentía demasiado triste y sobretodo cansado de que sus preguntas no tuvieran la respuesta que el quería para calmar su corazón.

-Kakashi- Le llamo ella. Pero este se negó a levantar el rostro, algo dentro de èl le indicaba que debía seguir el protocolo de un ninja y debía responder a un superior, pero otra le decía que podía no hacerlo y dejarse llevar aunque sea por una vez por sus emociones. –Kakashi- le volvió a llamar, pero esta vez sin esperar que el respondiera levanto su rostro con una mano para obligarlo a mirarla. Esta vez ella miro fijamente el único ojo que quedaba al descubierto, después de que se le fuera confiado el Sharingan por Obito. Este desvio la mirada un momento pero volvió a fijarla en aquellos ojos lilas que ahora brillaban llenos de vida.

-Has cambiado- le susurro

-¿crees?-

-si-

-entonces mírame- le indico, pero este no obedeció. Yami sabia de la terquedad del joven. Pero entonces esta levanto su rostro y por encima de la acostumbrada mascara que traía depósito un beso sobre sus labios… Pero la intención romántica estaba fuera de discusión, ella lo había hecho con el propósito de que la escuchara de que abriera su mente atraves de una nueva emoción. Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa, pensando mil y un maneras de entender la situación.

-Y-Yami- replico sorprendido.

-¿Por qué murió Obito?-

-¿c-como?-

-responde- exigió

-por…por protegernos- respondió un poco asorado, recordando rápidamente aquel momento. Pero sintió que por primera vez aquellas palabras habian entrado a su corazón.

-aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son llamados "Escoria"-

-"pero aquellos que abandonas a sus amigos son peor que Escoria"- kakashi, se sorprendió y bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzado, el entender el sacrificio que su Sensei había hecho, le dolía demasiado, había perdió a demasiadas personas en poco tiempo y no entendía el porqué.

-como shinobis, tenemos la obligación de proteger esta aldea y a los que la habitan-

-pero- intento decir.

-a veces aremos cosas estúpidas que los demás no podrán entender, cosas que aran que nos digan dementes, pero si eso salva a las personas que amamos, no importara lo demás-

-¿p-porque me dices eso?-

-porque te veo y me veo, porque las mismas preguntas que te haces las hacía yo, pero-

-¿¡Pero!?- insistió.

-no lo se- suspiro resignada. – La respuestas solo llego- dijo sonriendo. –Supongo que no es algo que pueda explicar con palabras pero estoy segura que en algún momento enteras- kakashi la miro extrañado y muy a su pesar entendió lo que ella quería decir, pero el decirle que capto el mensaje era decirle que tenia razón y a pesar de que la tenia, no dejaría que se enterara, bueno por el momento.

-pensé que me dirías algo mucho mas genial- reclamo ahora con aires mas tranquilos.

-supongo que un genio como tu lo descubrirá-

-eso es obvio- dijo orgulloso.

-mocoso - dijo por lo bajo ella. Ambos voltearon y muy quietos se inclinaron ante la lapida del Hokague. Naruto que habia sido testigo de todo se acurruco en los brazos de esta dormitando un poco.

-es un niño sano- le dijo mientras baja la vista al pequeño.

-y lo es, pero tambien es muy feliz-

\- parece que le gusta mucho tu pecho-

-eh si ¿eh que dijiste?- le grito y estaba apunto de patearlo cuando.

-shhhhhhhhhhh, esta dormido- le indico antes de que esta siquiera lo pensara. Después de eso solo se sonrieron amablemente y se quedaron unos minutos mas contemplando la lapida de un héroe. –Ah bueno me tengo que ir- dijo estirando los brazos – creo de deben de estarme esperando- Kakashi sonrio de tal manera que parecía que un peso se le hubiese quitado de encima

-¿vas tarde? ¿tù?- le dijo divertida.

\- es solo una misión de reconocimiento de terreno- este se fue alejando unos pasos pero a unos metros se quedo quieto y se giro a ella lanzándole un beso coqueto. Yami se sorprendió un poco pero lo miro aliviada. – ese no fue mi primer beso, Yami-sem-pai, pero entra en la categoría de pasable- este miro como la cara de ella se encendía de furia y salió corriendo.

-mocoso insolente- le dijo antes de que se perdiera por completo. Con el alboroto Naruto ya no durmió y exigía la atención de Yami.- Bien bebé es hora de ir a casa-

A la mañana siguiente ella salió temprano a encargar un rico pastel, pero no estaría si no hasta por la tarde. Asi que mientras estuviera listo decidió hacer unas cuantas cosas que tenía pendientes. Tenia mucho papeleo que hacer, relegar algunos deberes a otros, ya que si continuaba con la vida tan ajetreada estaba segura de que morirá, aunque no creía que eso sucediera, pero la razón por la cual quería disminuir su trabajo de oficina era porque quería pasar mas tiempo con Naruto, para ella eso era lo mas importante.

Cuando termino de todo el papeleo ya era un poco tarde, y no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa a cocinar y menos comer algo congelado, asi que tomo al pequeño y salieron a buscar algo de comer. Mientras paseaban por la villa encontraron un lugar que hacia meses no visitaba y eso le trajo grandes recuerdos; "RAMEN ICHIAKU" el lugar no había cambiado seguía siendo sencillo y bastante acogedor

\- Bienvenidos- le dijo alegre el señor.

\- Hola tanto tiempo-

-Megurime-sama, que gusto verla de nuevo- dijo el amable seño.

\- Teuchi-san, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso- dijo ella ligeramente incomoda.

-lo siento pero es la costumbre, Yami-sama- ella suspiro sabia que eso era lo mejor que podía obtener del amable señor. –Ayame, ven adivina quien vino- llamo el seño a su pequeña hija. La niño hizo aparición y sonrio alegre cuando diviso a la joven.

-yami-sama- casi grito la niña. –que gusto volver a verla.

-hola Ayame-chan ¿Cómo estas?- dijo ella alegre.

-muy bien, hace mucho tiempo que no la veíamos-

-lo siento he estado un poco ocupada-

-¿lo mismo de siempre, yami-sama?-

-claro que si por favor-

\- ya sale-

-¿Y ese bebe tan lindo? ¿Es tu hijo?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Ayame, es irrespetuoso- le reprimo un poco su padre.

-No, no se preocupe- le calmo Yami. – eh bueno Ayame-chan ¿verdad? – La niña asintió mientras jugaba con la manita de Naruto - veras Ayame-chan este pequeño mi hijo es mi sabrino, es hijo de mi hermano que murio hace un año junto a su esposa.

-entonces es tuyo- le indico.

-b-bueno podría decirse que si, espero que con eso le baste- decía medio avergonzada.

\- A mi me gusta el bebe es muy lindo- le dijo mientras la pequeña estiraba los brazos para hacer que el niño fuera con ella.

\- Tienes razón áyame- le coreo su padre

\- he bueno me preguntaba si podría cargar al bebe- soltó rápidamente, cuando miro al pequeño que le estiraba los bracitos

\- ¡ayame!- le volvió a repirmir su padre que parecía apenado con el comportamiento de su hija.

\- No, no se preocupe, claro que puedes solo que con cuidado por favor- ella dejo al niño en los brazos de la pequeña y a pesar de que al principio parecía asustada, Ayame lo agarraba bien.

\- Es un niño muy inquieto- indico ella

\- Tienes razón, pero parece que le agradas mucho-

\- Muy bien aquí esta su orden disfrútela- le indico colocando un enorme tazón de ramen bien preparado.

\- se ve delicioso, gracias… buen provecho- Mientra ella comia Ayame jugaba con naruto, entonces le llevo al pequeño donde estaba su padre.

\- Mira papá es muy lindo ¿no crees?-

\- si es lindo- le indico mientras se agachaba para verlo.

\- adelante puede cargarlo- le ofreció Yami.

-¿pero?-

\- no se preocupes vamos hágalo- El señor alzo a naruto, al mismo tiempo que le hacía avioncito.

\- Valla que eres un niño con mucha energía, he disculpe ¿cual es el nombre del pequeño?-

\- ha, su nombre- Yami se sorprendió un poco, pero después de meditarlo y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa le dijo. –uzumaki…uzumaki Naruto-

-¿naruto? ha con que naruto es un nombre bastante extraño pero lindo, he mira naruto como vuelas, vuelas muy alto- el bebe solo se reia. Después de una deliciosa comida era hora de irse a casa, tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos muchas gracias estuvo delicioso- volvió a elogiar.

\- Muchas gracias por venir la esperamos pronto- le decía Ayame y su padre que habían salido a despedirla.

\- claro bueno es hora de irnos vamos naruto despídete de ellos- le decía Yami, tratando de que el imitara con la minita Adios.

-¿todavía no habla?- pregunto Ayame.

-mmm… bueno- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano apenada.- algo asi- entonces tubo una idea. – haber naruto di Ayame- pero el niño la veía y parecía no entender. Yami parecía un poco apenada pero decido no forzar al niño.

-parece que tomara un poco de tiempo- le indico el señor.

-si un poco, bueno muchas gracias por el Ramen, como le dije estuvo delicioso- entonces antes de que dijeran otra cosa.

-RAMEN- grito Naruto para sorpresa de todos. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos de la claridad de su palabra mientras el pequeño repetía una y otra vez Ramen, mientras los tres se soltaron a reír sin evitarlo.

Ella y naruto regresaron a casa no sin antes haber pasado por el pastel. Y mientras ella colocaba la velita naruto jugaba a alcanzar dos pequeñas mariposas que sobrevolaban su cabeza. Cuando estuvo listo lo puso en la mesa sentó a Naruto y apago las luces para que el niño soplara.

\- bien Naruto sopla con todas tus fuerzas 1, 2, 3- Naruto soplo muy fuerte y haciendo que Yami aplaudiera contenta, cuando ella fue a prender las luces por un momento le pareció ver a dos personas al lado de naruto soplando con él, la velita. – Haaa- suspiro. - lo olvidaba ustedes no podian faltar- susurro alegre -muy bien naruto, es hora de come el pastel vamos a comer, comer, comer-

A si transcurrió su primer año de naruto.


	5. Capítulo 5 Preguntas

**PREGUNTAS**

HOLA HOLA, ESTA VEZ FUI MAS RAPIDA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO Y ME MANDEN COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR TUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO Y TUS COMENTARIOS QUE NO ME CANSO DE LEER, PERO PODER CONSEGUIR MAS LECTORES PERO ERES MI FAVORITA, LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE TU ME AYUDES A Dawn Yoshino PASALO A TUS AMIGOS Y DILES QUE ME MANDEN COMENTARIOS, COMO VERAS LA HISTORIAS SE TRATA DE LA INFANCIA DE NARUTO PERO COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA INCLUIRÉ ALGO PARA YA SABES INOCENTE PUES PORQUE SON NIÑOS DE NARUHINA, PERO SI QUIERO DECIRTE ANTES DE QUE TE DECEPCIONES QUE HAY UN CAPITULO TAMBIEN NARUSAKU QUE EN SU MOMENTO CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTA HISTORIA ESTABA MUY MARCADO, ESPERO ANSIOSA LEER TUS PALABRAS Y PÁSALO ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO.

El tiempo transcurre velozmente cuando se es feliz y para Yami y Naruto no fue la excepción. Después del primer año, podían ver sus vidas como en un collage de distintas fotografías.

Naruto y sus vacunas; comiendo solo por primera vez; corriendo por primera vez; tropezando, sus primeros raspones y por supuesto su primer Ramen. El crecimiento de niño era favorable bajo la tutela de Yami, quien a pesar de los primeros sustos para ella como lo fue su primer resfriado, todo se volvía cotidiano, sus vidas era como las de cualquier otra familia normal o por lo menos eso se veía, el amor y la disciplina eran parte importante del crecimiento.

Solo había una cosa que ella no le podía dar y era algo que la entristecía sobre manera y era el hecho de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por darle una niñez normal, los habitantes de Konoha trataban al pequeño con mucha frialdad y desprecio. Naruto podía sentir desde muy pequeño aquello lo lastimaba mucho.

1 año, 2 años y aun día antes de cumplir 3 podía contar con una de sus manitas las personas que eran buenas con él. Yami estaba en primer lugar seguido por el tercer Hokague y mencionando a Ayame y su padre.

-¡Bienvenidos!- fueron recibidos calurosamente por Teuchi

-Buenas noches- contesto alegre Yami.

-hola- saludo naruto mientras observaba el local. – wow ¡que suerte!- casi grito al ver el local solo para ellos. Yami y naruto se sentaron en los lugares ya acostumbrados, mientras ambos respiraban hondo y profundo el aroma a ramen preparado.

-¡Ayame!- le grito su padre. - ¡Ayame! ¡Ven, Yami-sama y Naruto están aquí, ven rápido!- volvió a gritar. Inmediatamente Naruto sintió un escalofrió y se puso pálido.

-ya habíamos hablado respecto al "sama"- reprimo ella, recargada en la barra.

-lo siento pero es un poco complicado- dijo avergonzado.

-soy solo una cliente, nada mas- suspiro pesadamente.

-les sirvo lo mismo de siempre-

-claro- declararon al mismo tiempo Yami y Naruto.

-¿me mandaste llamar padre?- contesto la pequeña mientras entraba por la puerta de atrás, traía una caja de vegetales en las manos. Que seguramente había ido a recoger a la bodega.

-si- le indico, pero el señor ya no tuvo más que decir, cuando ella miro a Yami sentada. Esta soltó la caja y corrió al frente del mostrador. Ahí miro al pequeño que poco a poco daba pasos asía atrás como queriendo escapar.

-¡NARUTO!- grito Ayame mientras lo abrazaba cual oso de felpa a punto de explotarlo. – ¡no habías venido en mucho tiempo, estas más lindo que antes!- le gritaba mientras lo estrujaba, tan fuerte como podía. –as crecido- a Naruto esto era lo que más miedo le daba, no era que Ayame no le agradara, de hecho dejando las bienvenidas de ella, era como si tuviese una hermana mayor, pero casi siempre lo dejaba al borde de la muerte con su abrazos asfixiantes. Por el otro lado, Ayame le agradaba mucho Naruto, el era pequeño y muy apapachable como una vez le dijo, pero por alguna extraña razón ella notaba que se ponía pálido cuando ella lo saludaba.

-A-ayame-chan- le decía un poco asustada Yami pero con precaución. –naruto el…el- le indicaba tímidamente. Ayame levanto su cara de los cabellos de Naruto para mirar a Yami que parecía un poco nerviosa. – Naruto- le indico.

-A-aya-me- nee-chan, no res-piro- trataba de decir. Naruto trataba por todos los medios de quitar los brazos de ella de su cuello.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- le gritaba mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

-Ayame- le reprimió su padre, he inmediatamente esta lo soltó. Naruto tosió un poco cuando esta por fin lo libero y sonrió ampliamente.

-yo también de extrañe nee-chan- Ayame lo miro sorprendida y no se aguanto y lo tomo de nueva cuenta por el cuello y lo pego a su mejilla mientras le rosaba una y otra vez hasta hacer fricción. Naruto trataba de alejar el rostro de ella lo más que podía pero era imposible.

-no habían venido últimamente- dijo el señor mientras prepara las órdenes acostumbradas. – Pensé que habían cambiado de lugar para cenar- dijo divertido Teuchi, mientras preparaba la comida.

-estás loco ¿Dónde comeríamos un ramen tan delicioso como este?- expreso contenta ella.

-¿entonces?-

-eh estado un poco ocupada es todo- miro a naruto que todavía luchaba un poco por separarse de Ayame. – Oh pero no solo hemos venido a cenar, Ayame-chan – le llamo y rápidamente esta ceso de hacerle cariños a Naruto. (Claro si a eso se le podía llamar cariños)

-¿Cómo?- pregunto intrigada la niña. Naruto al ver su oportunidad se zafo y corrió a colocarse a lado de Yami, con una enorme sonrisa.

-vamos diles- le indico y Naruto asintió.

-b-bueno queríamos- el parecía un poco nervioso, de hecho se encontraba un poco asustado si era más exacto. Se movía un poco impaciente e intercalaba miradas entre Yami, Ayame y el padre de esta.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- pregunto Teuchi.

-bueno, pasa que-

-vamos diles- le animo Yami que con una pequeña palmada en las pompis le empujo a dar dos pasos para que hablara.

-quería ver si ustedes- Yami se dio un palmada en la frente al ver la timidez extrema de él, cosa que era un poco extraño dado el carácter tan extrovertido que tenía en casa.

-vamos no estés dando tantos rodeos- le dijo. No era que naruto no quisiera decirles, pero lo que Yami ignoraba era que el había invitado a una pequeña de juego, aquella misma tarde siendo un rotundo fracaso.

-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto una pequeña de cabellos rosas, que estaba con Naruto jugando en la caja de arena.

-si ¿te gustaría venir?- Naruto saco de su pequeño bolsillo una pequeña invitación que el mismo había hecho.

-no sé ¿puede ir mi mamá?-

-claro-sus ojos azules brillaron ante la noticia de tener una amiga con quien compartir su dia, como Yami le había dicho, pero Justo en ese momento la madre de la niña, se acerco a ellos.

-No te acerque a mi hija - le grito llena de horror.

-pero-

-Sakura, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a este mocoso-

-¿pero mamá?-

-y tú por tú bien, no te acerque a mi hija- le amenazo tan cruelmente que se quedo en shock.

Naruto había mantenido ese pequeño episodio en secreto, primero porque aquello lo dejo completamente aturdido y segundo porque él no quería que Yami pelara con la señora; a pesar de su corta edad, el se había dado cuenta que cada vez que alguien le decía algo así, ella peleaba con todos, no importando que fueran mamas o papas, y a él no le gustaba que le dijeran cosas feas a Yami por su culpa. Así que en ese momento el se sentía un poco inseguro.

Naruto cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ayame y su padre estaban callados y un poco confusos por la actitud del pequeño, pero esperaron pacientemente. Yami se acerco un poco y colocando su mano en su cabeza le alboroto aquel ingobernable cabello rubio animándole con este gesto, el pequeño al sentir el contacto cálido de la mano de esta, la miro y asintió convencido.

-¿¡que si quieren venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!?- le grito dejando a todos sorprendidos. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en el rostro de Ayame y Yami.

-¿es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Ayame emocionada, a lo que Naruto solo pudo asentir.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? Reclamo Teuchi sorprendido.

-bien, como siempre están tan ocupados con el local, pensamos que no podrían asistir- dijo un poco apenada por el repentino reclamo de Teuchi.

-claro que iremos ¿no es así papá?- dijo alegre la niña.

-claro-

-¿¡En serio!?- grito Naruto.

-claro-

-si, si, si- gritaba por todos lados mientras corría por todo el local.

-quieres que te demos un regalo en especial- pregunto Teuchi. Tomando a Naruto por sorpresa.

\- ¿he? no nada, estaré bien si van- dijo sinceramente el pequeño.

\- ¿seguro?-

\- si- Ayame corrió y volvió a apretar al Naruto contra ella.

-Naruto ahora me pareces más lindo que hace un par de minutos- le decía mientras le apretaba afectuosamente. (Claro para ella).

Después de unos minutos y la intervención de Teuchi, Yami y naruto por fin estaba, cómodamente sentados esperando las órdenes mientras Ayame y su padre trabajan del otro lado de la barra.

\- yami ¿puedo tener una paleta?- le indico Naruto tranquilo.

\- ¿una paleta?-

\- si, es nueva y dicen algunos niños que es muy rica- parecía emocionado. -por favor prometo lavarme los dientes, ¡siiiiii! por favor- le suplico.

\- pero todavía no has cenado y te puede arruinar el apetito- dijo tranquila.

\- me la comeré después de cenar.

-mmm…- pensó un momento y estaba por decirle que no, pero cuando lo miro, noto aquellos ojos de cachorro a medio morir y no pudo decirle que no. - está bien pero no te tardes por que se enfría tu cena y quiero verla todavía con la envoltura cuando regreses- le dijo y le hizo entrega del dinero

\- si, gracias-

El pequeño salió rumbo a la dulcería que estaba a unas 6 casa del local. Al llegar, el tendero no le dio importancia al niño que entro mirando todos los dulces. Al cabo de un par de minutos Naruto encontró el dulce mencionado pero estaba en un estante lejos de su alcance y por mas que se estiraba no lograba alcanzarlo, el tendero que lo observo un rato se acerco al pequeño que parecía estar en dificultades.

-niño ¿te puedo ayudar?- le pregunto amable.

-si- contesto naruto y girándose para indicar el dulce, miro al tendero. En cuando este miro el rostro de Naruto se pudo observar claramente el odio y un profundo resentimiento al pequeño que era difícil ocultar. Naruto percibió esto inmediatamente y se volvía a preguntar porque lo odiaban tanto, era un niño bueno se lavaba los dientes cuando le decían, dormía temprano, y algunas veces se comía sus verdura a pesar de que no le gustaban, era amable con otros niños y señores, si no le gustaba bañarse mucho pero…

-¡Tú!- le dijo lleno de desdén. – ¡Vete de aquí!- le grito y tomándolo por el brazo lo sacudió varias veces hasta que lo saco de su tienda. – ¡No vuelvas a pisar mi tienda mocoso!- le dijo aventándole. Naruto trato de no llorar, a pesar de los raspones que tenía en sus piernas y codos, en lugar de eso se levanto.

-viejo tonto, ni quien quiera sus tontos dulces- le grito sacándole la lengua. Una pequeña multitud se formo debido al escándalo y al igual que al dueño de la tienda todos tenían en sus rostros el desprecio creciente por el pequeño. Naruto sintió todo aquel odio y muy a pesar se sintió bastante herido. La frialdad de la gente era demasiada carga para un pequeño de esa edad.

-¡YA LO VERÁN ALGÚN DÍA ME CONVERTIRÉ EN HOKAGE Y UN DIA TODOS USTEDES ME RECONOCERÁN Y ME RESPETARAN YA LO VERÁN!- soltó e inmediatamente salió corriendo tratando de reprimir una lagrimas que amenazaba ya con salir. Sin darse cuenta por donde corrió sintió que choco contra alguien, inmediatamente pensó que alguien le gritaría pero en lugar de eso una dulce voz lo llamo.

\- Naruto ¿estas bien?- este levanto la vista y miro el rostro de Yami con la preocupación escrita en sus ojos. Ella había ido a buscarlo en vista de su tardanza. -¿Naruto porque lloras?- le pregunto al mirar sus ojos rojos.

\- no, no estoy llorando- le indico mientras se tallaba los ojos dejándoselos mas rojos.

\- Naruto- le dijo preocupada al mirar, como intentaba inútilmente secar sus lágrimas.

\- ya te dije que no estoy llorando, es solo que me entro tierra en los ojos cuando me caí mira ya estoy bien- le decía mientras trataba de reprimir el llanto. Ella se inclino a su altura mirándolo dulcemente. No hacía falta ser adivina para saber lo que le pasaba, entonces cálidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos

\- No tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte, yo estoy aquí, nunca estarás solo- Para naruto escuchar esa palabras tan dulces le reconfortaban más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Yami sabia como curar las heridas con su ternura, así que naruto se soltó a llorar como siempre lo hacía cuando le lastimaban. Después de un par de minutos Naruto se calmo y para estar más seguros de que su tristeza se había ido, ella le dio un ataque de cosquillas. Cuando naruto reía ella tampoco podía evitarlo sabía que el escuchar esas pequeñas risas era su razón de vivir.

\- ¿Oye y la paleta que ibas a comprar?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo bajaba.

\- b-bueno, ya no la quería- le mintió, pero lo que el pequeño quería era evitar volver a la tienda y ver al viejo otra vez. Yami intuyo rápidamente que era lo que había pasado y sin preguntarle le llevo de nueva cuenta a la dulcería.

\- vamos por esa paleta tan rica que mencionaste hace rato-

-no es tan buena- le decía mientras esta le arrastraba.

-tú dijiste que era muy popular y yo también quiero una-

-pero todavía no cenas- gritaba naruto, ella solo sonrió era divertido como en ese momento se habían invertido los papeles. Cuando estuvieron enfrente del local naruto trago saliva, era obvio que no quería entrar.

-vamos- le indico, pero por primera vez este logro detener un momento el avance de Yami.

-no quiero que te pelees- le dijo por fin. Ella se sorprendió y entendió que él estaba ya dándose cuenta de todo cuando pasaba a su alrededor.

-no voy a pelear, no te preocupes solo iremos por tu paleta- le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto un poco desconfiado.

-de verdad- y sellando el pacto juntaron sus meñiques.

Al entrar a la tienda el dependiente solo miro a Yami primero.

-bienvenida- saludo pero en cuanto miro a naruto este cambien su expresión a completo desagrado.

\- bien naruto, ya que mañana es tu cumpleaños puedes escoger 10 dulces- le dijo.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!-

-si, pero solo 10, ahora ve- le indico y Naruto salió corriendo en busca de sus favoritos. - recuerda no comprar mucho ya que no quiero que se te arruinen los dientes he- le grito mientras se perdía en los estantes de dulces.

\- si-

Mientras Naruto corría por toda la tienda, el dueño tenía toda la intención de pedirle a ella y al niño que se retiraran pero…

-¿usted es el dueño?- pregunto con una voz tan melosa que daba miedo. El dueño la miro con mala cara y asintió. – Oh… que bien- sonrió bobamente. –Bien, venga acérquese un momento- le llamo con la mano, el dependiente ingenuamente obedeció y Yami lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a ella lo suficiente que bien podría haberlo besado. -no sé si usted este entendiendo bien, pero mire aquel niño- dijo señalando a Naruto que se encontraba sumergido en los dulces. El señor solo asintió levente. – ese pequeño no es diferente a los demás que vienen a comprar ¿o sí?-

-es- que, ese niño es- el tendero le costaba articular alguna palabra ya que estaba completamente aterrorizado sin mencionar que las piernas le temblaban completamente, por la mirada asesina que Yami tenía.

-ah, ah- le indico y rápidamente saco un Kunai que paseo por el cuello del civil. – Recuerde que está prohibido hablar de eso- el hombre estaba completamente horrorizado ante el afilado objeto que se paseaba por su cuello y tragaba saliva con dificultad. -¿dígame es diferente?- volvió a preguntar.

-n-o- respondió.

-bien, entonces quiere decir que si el pequeño vuelve le dará un trato como a cualquier otro- el señor estaba por desmayarse del susto y le indico con la cabeza que estaba dispuesto. – bien pero- acerco mas el afilado kunai a la garganta que hizo un pequeño rayón del cual salieron dos gotitas de sangre. – si me entero de que no lo hizo le costara caro ¿entendió?- el pobre tendero no aguanto más y sin que él pudiera evitarlo se orino en sus pantalones, sorprendiendo un poco a Yami. Esta lo aventó lejos de ella, mientras que el tendero seguía paralizado del terror. -¿quedo claro lo que quiero?- volvió a preguntar.

-s-si, muy cla-claro seño-rita-

-bien eso me gusta- sonrió satisfecha.

-Yami quiero estos- corrió naruto a ella, al mismo tiempo que ella ocultaba el Kunai, se inclino y miro los brazos rebosantes de dulces que traía Naruto.

-esos no son 10 ve deja unos-

-pero-

-nada de peros jovencito ve y deja por lo menos la mitad- ordeno. Naruto no tuvo más opción que ir a dejar sus preciosos dulces.

-¿qui-quienes usted?- pregunto el dependiente una vez se hubo ido el pequeño.

-oh, piensa reportarme- lo miro sínicamente. El tendero nunca pensó en eso, pero ahora que ella lo mencionaba no sonaba tan descabellado. Después de todo los ninjas estaba para proteger a sus ciudadanos.

-no- mintió.

-bien porque no le serviría de nada-

-¿eh -

Ella se subió al mostrador mientras sonreía salvajemente y miraba los pantalones mojados del señor.

-¿de verdad quiere saber?- pregunto Sínicamente, a lo que el dependiente solo asintió con la cabeza. -soy Megurine Yami- ahora el tendero se había puesto blanco como una hoja de papel. El nombre de Megurine Yami era demasiado conocido por todos en la villa. Dejando de lado su apodo del Karazu no shi en el bajo mundo de los ninjas como asesina, pocos habían visto su rostro. Megurine Yami había sido un héroe de guerra junto con el 4º hokague, además de que era un elemento valioso en el consejo de la villa, gracias a ella se habían conseguido grandes alianzas durante la guerra.

-Me-Megurine-sama- ella le volvió a agarrar por el cuello de la camisa.

-creo que es suficiente información- de nueva cuenta lo aventó lejos haciéndolo caer sobre sus propios orines, haciendo una mueca de desagrado cuando miro como el hombre no hacia nada por moverse de ahí, pero dejo de lado eso y se concentro solamente en calmarse un poco, después de todo no quería armar un alboroto, le había prometido a Naruto que no pelearía, y lo cumplió, no peleo solo lo amenazo que no era lo mismo. Dentro de ella tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de culpa después de todo un shinobi tiene que proteger a su villa y eso incluye a sus aldeanos independientemente de cómo fueran ellos, si quería que Naruto tuviera eso en mente tenía que poner el ejemplo y no amenazar a lo que supuestamente tiene que proteger, pero después de todo de que servía ser quien era si no abusaba un poquito de ese poder, aunque secretamente prometió no volverlo a hacer.

Naruto corrió hasta ella con menos dulces, le había costado mucho dejar algunos.

-bien, a si esta mejor- le felicito –oh pero falta algo- y con unos hilos invisibles atrajo hasta ella un par de aquellas paletas famosas que Naruto había mencionado. – Nos faltaban estas- sonrió - ¿puede cobrarnos?- le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador. El señor estaba completamente asustado que no podía moverse ni pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Dónde está el señor?- pregunto Naruto, que no alcanzaba a verlo.

-creo que tuvo que ir al baño-

-¿en serio?-

-aquí apesta- dijo alzando la voz. – mejor vámonos-

-¿pero mis dulces?- alego Naruto.

-no sé cuánto cuestan estos, dejémosle solo lo de estas dos paletas-

-¿pero?-

-vamos, originalmente solo veníamos por esto, y seguramente el ramen ya se habrá enfriado-

-no es justo- repuso un poco molesto. Y dejando el dinero justo de dos paletas salieron.

Los dos caminaban alegres conversando de la fiesta del día siguiente mientras se dirigían a comer su cena fría.

La paciencia era una virtud que si bien en muchas situaciones traía sus frutos, en el caso de Danzo se estaba convirtiendo en un completo fastidio.

-es el cuarto intento y a fallado- dijo, mirando el reporte que tenia en sus manos.

-lo sentimos Danzo-sama, pero es inevitable, lo que usted pidió tarda bastante y sumado al hecho de que el cuerpo del Karazu, es inmune a muchos venenos no logramos hacer algo efectivo-

-quiero algo lento, de querer algo rápido yo mismo lo hubiera hecho- dijo suspirando pesadamente. – sigan trabajando en eso-

-lo siento, pero necesitamos nuevas muestras de sangre, las que teníamos ya se agotaron o están contaminadas- dijo el joven un poco nervioso.

-yo me haré cargo- respondió tranquilo, cosa que sorprendía bastante al chico ya que no era común que el líder de la raíz se tomara las cosas de esa forma tan calmada. –¿Dónde esta el reporte de la misiones?-

-aquí- una vez que entrego un fajo de hojas, supo que era hora de retirarse, tenia la vaga sensación de que una vez que viera el reporte no seria bueno estar ahí.

Cuando se encontró solo, miro el reporte escrito y lo que vio no solo lo horrorizo, si no que lo enfureció, el reporte de asesinatos efectuados por el Karazu no Shi habían disminuido en un 30% ahora no solo estaba faltando al juramento que ella había hecho cuando entro activamente al servicio de la raíz, si no que los enemigos se estaban convirtiendo en aliados, al paso que iba, la aldea ya no necesitaría a la raíz para hacer el trabajo sucio que nadie quería y que de cierta forma le daba solides a la aldea, si no que el esfuerzo que había invertido en esa chiquilla se estaba esfumando.

-¡Mierda! Si no hago algo esto acabara por ser un maldito cuento de hadas- se dijo y supo que todo esto se debía al chiquillo Kyubi que estaba bajo su cuidado. – pronto dejaras de jugar eso te lo aseguro- se dijo.

Al llegar a casa después de una rica cena recalentada, Naruto estaba listo para comer una bien merecida paleta.

\- Naruto es hora de bañarse- le dijo mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-¡¿heeeee?! Pero me bañe ayer- protesto.

-también comiste ayer- contesto.

-podemos dejarlo para después- dijo mientras se estaba escondiendo debajo de la cama.

-¡claro que no! esto no es negociable- dijo y corrió a sacar al niño debajo de la cama.

\- ¡NOO! no quiero- gritaba, mientras era arrastrado al baño.

Ya en el baño naruto hacia burbujas por debajo del agua en la tina caliente, mientras Yami se terminaba de lavar.

-si tienes una pregunta hazla- le dijo, pillándolo por sorpresa. Naruto llevaba varios días con una pregunta en su cabeza, pero no estaba tan seguro si se podía hacer.

-yo no tengo nada- respondió pillado.

-vamos sabes que te la contestare- le dijo ella mientras entraba a la tina con él. Naruto parecía un poco reticente a decir algo, ella lo noto pero dejo que él estuviera listo.

-¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá?- de todas la pregunta que el niño pudiera hacerle jamás se imagino que esta sería justo en ese momento. -¿Por qué no están conmigo? ¿No me querían?-

-esas fueron tres preguntas- trato de bromear. Naruto solo la miro esperando la respuesta, ella suspiro pesadamente y respondió. – sabía que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano solo que espera que no fuera tan temprano-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

\- ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en tus padres?- le pregunto esperando aplazar un poco aquella plática. Naruto no respondió le miraba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Anteriormente había pasado días preguntándose qué le diría al pequeño cuando preguntara, según la instrucción del tercero lo mejor era mantener en secreto el nombre de sus padres para que el niño no corriera riesgo, a lo que ella estaba completamente en contra, pero después de llegar a un arreglo con el tercero decidieron solo decir media verdad. – veras Naruto, ellos no están contigo porque murieron hace tres años en la batalla contra el Kyubi- Naruto no pudo evitar entristecerse por aquella confesión. Muy dentro de él pensaba que eran shinobis y que estaban en una misión muy larga o algo por el estilo, pero ahora esa pequeña fantasía se había ido ante la confesión. Por otro lado Yami miro la cara de tristeza y decepción del niño cuando le dijo la verdad y prosiguió. – Pero no te ponga así enano- le atrajo a ella mientras junta sus mejillas. – Ellos te querían mucho, fuiste un niño amado y deseado- naruto alzo un ceja como poniendo un poco en duda lo que ella le decía. – Para ellos era lo más importante, te querían con todo su corazón-

-¿de veras?- ella asintió y de alguna manera esto dejo convencido al pequeño.

FB

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, la aves cantaban el clima a pesar de que era un poco frio era perfecto, el cielo era de un azul increíble y el sol brillaba magníficamente, el día era perfecto para salir a caminar un rato, no tenía ninguna misión, la guerra había acabado hacia casi un dos años y la paz se podía percibir en el aire, no había nada que pudiera turbar aquella paz que sentía después de tanto tiempo, oh bueno por lo menos eso creía ella.

-¡yami! ¡yami! ¡yami!- se escucho a lo lejos, mientras que se hacía más fuerte el llamado, conforme la persona se iba acercando, ella se giro y de inmediato percibió un brillo a lo lejos, era difícil no saber quién era, ser rubio y de ojos azules en esa aldea era sinónimo de no pasar desapercibido. Ella se quedo quieta esperando que este se acercara, pero entonces miro que este no disminuía la velocidad era como si un carro demoledor tratar de estrellarse contra ella.

-¿que- que pasa? ¿Qué tienes Minato?- le grito una vez que esquivo a duras penas el tren demoledor.

-N-Noticias - decía agitado, ella trataba de calmarlo pero Minato parcia un niño después de ingerir una gran cantidad de azúcar.

-cálmate, no puedo entenderte- ella sabía que debía de ser una gran noticia dado que solo pocas cosas podían sorprender al grandioso Rayo Amarillo. Una vez que se hubo calmando un poco Minato hablo o por lo menos intento.

-es la mejor noticia- le decía mientras la hacía girar – es la mejor noticia, noticia, noticia- Yami ya estaba por demás mareada y minato no hablaba.

-¿pues qué es?- le pregunto, tal vez esperando por fin la resolución del intercambio de Shinobis, por parte de la arena, esa resolución podría poner fin a las pequeñas represalias que todavía quedaban de la guerra, una oferta de paz y confianza.

-¡soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!- decía mientras la agitaba de un lado al otro.

\- quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa de una maldita vez- le dijo zafándose del aquel abrazo de oso con la que la sujetaba

\- es que veras es genial, es lo mejor-

-quieres decirme de una buena vez que diablos te pasa me estoy empezando a molestar- le amenazo pues estaba pensando en golpearlo por turba su pequeño paseo.

\- si claro- dijo asustado, después de ver la mirada que tenia, había aprendido muy bien de Jiraiya-sensei a no hacer enojar a las chicas y sobre todo a chicas que sabían manejar armas, tenía un alto sentido de supervivencia. – Bien te diré- soltó al final. – hoy fuimos al médico y descubrimos que…-

-¿Qué? Al medico ¿estas enfermo?-

-bien más fácil- dijo y se rasco la cabeza en busca de una manera más fácil. –Bien ¡Tú!- Señalo haciendo énfasis en el Tú.

-yo ¿Qué?-

-vas a ser tía- soltó rápidamente.

\- ¿he?- no hubo tiempo de explicaciones la sola expresión de ella era más que suficiente para que captara rápidamente la noticia. – mi-minato tú- tú vas a-a ser p…- ahora era ella la que no podía hablar.

\- si- asintió al notar que ella no podía pronuncia la palabra. -¡si estoy, digo estamos, digo kushina está embarazada!- soltó. Yami se había quedado pasmada ante la noticia. - yami di algo ¿que te pasa, estas bien?- le decía mientras la movía asustado -¿yami estas bien te ves muy rara?-

-¡¿heee?!- soltó finalmente. -¡heee! ¿Estás seguro de eso Minato? ¿No es una broma? mira que puede ser indigestión ya sabes cómo come Kushina y no me sorprendería que...- lo dijo casi tropezándose con las palabras.

-si estamos seguros- le sonrió gentilmente, ella no podía negar la notica cuando veía aquella sonrisa. Esa sonrisa siempre la había acompañado desde que se conocían, era la sonrisa de la confianza, de la seguridad, de la verdad, y por más que ella alegara sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- e-eso es, es, es ¡GENIAL!- grito al final de emoción se lanzo a abrazarlo. - ¡no puede ser voy hacer tía y tú vas a ser papá!- le gritaba en el oído, ahora era ella la que parecía niña pequeña. -  
¿espera? eso significa que kushina es la madre verdad- le dijo separándose de él un momento para corroborar.

-no veo quien más pueda ser- dijo divertido ante el comentario.

-mmm…- Entonces apareció kushina detrás de ella y tocio un poco para llamar la atención.

-no veo que otra podría ser si no yo - por cómo se veía parecía que había escuchado parte de la conversación.- yo seré la madre ¿por?-

\- ya le di la noticia- dijo minato.

-ja- giro lo ojos. - lo digo porque creí que ya te habías ido  
y creí que minato se había casado con otra chica mas agraciada que tu-

\- ha que lastima que no sea así, pero mi estancia es permanente- le dijo burlona.

-¡si es una lástima, pero eso se puede arreglar sabes!- le dijo sacando un kunai.

-cuando quieres mocosa- le dijo kushina mientras se ponía en guardia.

\- es lo que esperaba, tú dices ¿Cuándo? y ¿Dónde? chica habanero-

\- ya…ya… calma, vamos no es momento para pelear- decía un poco tímido al ver la auras de las dos, era difícil estar entre esas dos mujeres.

-JA- dijeron al mismo tiempo y se voltearon dándose las espaldas, mientras que Minato no sabía dónde meterse.

-vamos… chicas- trataba de mediar Minato. Después de unos momentos, Ambas se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y sonrieron gentilmente, yami le estiro la mano y le sonrió muy contenta a lo que kushina respondió con el mismo gesto.

\- felicidades futura mamá-

\- felicidades a ti también, futura tía-

\- esas son mis chicas- dijo minato mientras la abrazaba a ambas.

\- así que tía he, voy a ser tía, suena genial-

fin FB

-¡YAMI!- llamo naruto.

-¿eh? Lo siento ¿me decías?-

-¿que tienes? pareces que te perdiste ¿te pasa algo?-

-N- nada solo estaba recordando algo- dijo sinceramente. –Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que no debes de dudar que tus padres te amaban, tanto que dieron su vida por ti y por esta aldea-

-mmm… ¿me querían más que tú?-

\- si- dijo pero rápidamente comprendió la pregunta. – ¿eh?que significa eso pequeño enano- yami le agarro la cabeza y le comenzó a rascar con el puño. –Ah- suspiro. - ellos te querían mucho pero ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué?- dijo ansioso.

\- yo te quiero más, mucho más- le dijo con complicidad -¿y sabes por qué?

-¿por qué?-

\- porque yo te quiero por ellos y por mí, así que la que más te quiere soy yo- soltó. Naruto no podía pedir más y a su corta edad esta explicación le pareció bien. - bueno enano alguna pregunta más-

-no-

-Bueno es hora de salir del baño, si no quedaremos arrugados como viejitos-

-¿Cómo el viejo tercero?-

-Naruto- le reprimió. Y dejando salir un pesado suspiro no dijo nada más. - es hora de dormir mañana tenemos un día muy atareado-

-¡si!-

Mientras Naruto se terminaba de poner el pijama y mientras Yami se cepillaba el cabello él la llamo desde la cama.

\- Yami me podrías contar una historia del 4º hokague- pidió

-¿otra?- replico un poco, no era que le desagradara contarle las anécdotas con Minato, de hecho sentía que le hacia un bien a Naruto contarle sobre su padre aunque, el desconociera este pequeño dato, pero era tan frecuentes los pedidos de Naruto que se estaba quedando sin material para contar.

-si, él es genial además es asombroso, yo algún día me convertiré en hokague- grito.

\- pero para eso todavía falta mucho- le dijo aventándole la toalla que tenía cerca.

-claro que lo seré, así todos me miraran y me reconocerán como un gran ninja- El pequeño parecía tan decidido que yami solo pudo sonreír. Ella miraba satisfecha a naruto brincando sobre la cama. – (Algún día se cumplirá tu sueño ya lo veraz)- pensó.

\- vamos cuéntame una- insistía.

-está bien, pero una nada más y después de eso a dormir- informo.

\- siiiiiiiiiiii- Ella apago las luces y ya los dos acostado en la cama empezó a contar la historia.

-Cuando el kyubi ataco la aldea era una noche muy obscura, demasiado, nadie se lo esperaba. Cuando de pronto a la mitad de la noche se escucho un estruendo ensordecedor que a todos puso en alerta máxima, todos lo shinobis se pusieron a luchar contra aquella enorme bestia- naruto parecía muy entretenido. - todos lucharon valientemente hasta que llegara el 4º hokague y cuando de pronto apareció, montado en una rana enorme que el había invocado. El sabia que debía defender a su aldea a toda costa y lucho fervientemente contra aquel monstruo, fue una larga y dura batalla y sacrifico su vida para proteger la villa que tanto quería derrotando al kyubi y salvándonos a todos… bien fin eso es todo por esta noche es hora de dormir ya-

-¡HEEEEYY! Eso no es justo - reprocho molesto por la historia tan corta.

\- tu pediste una, no dijiste que querías una larga- rio por lo bajito mientras acariciaba el rostro de Naruto en la obscuridad. – además es hora de dormir… buenas noches- le dijo y deposito un cálido beso en la frente del niño.

-mmm… bueno, está bien hasta mañana- dijo, nada convencido dormir.

\- hasta mañana, dulces sueños- dijo tranquila ella. Realmente naruto no se quería dormir pero se rindió rápidamente. Mientras tanto  
yami se puso a pensar que hacía mucho que ella dormía bastante bien, sin aquellas pesadillas que la atormentaban. Pero esa noche parecía que los recuerdos de aquellas noches volverían.


	6. Capítulo 6 Pesadillas, Regalo, Papa

**PESADILLAS, REGALO, PAPÀ**

 **ehhhhhh que dijeron solo uno, pues sorpresa, son dos, espero disfruten todosssssss los que leen asi como los que dejan comentarios como mi queridisima** Dawn Yoshino **amo leer tus comentarios y por eso son dos capitulos, lectores fantasma no sean fantasmas y dejen comentarios, no saben lo importante y gratificante que es leer lo que dicen y como nos alientas a seguir escribiendo gracias a es... bueno disfruten**

 **SUEÑO**

-¿Me mandaste llamar Minato?-

-eres rápida- le dijo sin voltear. Estaba muy entretenido viendo su rostro esculpido en la montaña desde la ventana de su oficina, no se parecía mucho a él, aunque la verdad nunca tuvo grandes esperanzas de parecido, claro refiriéndose al cabello.

-puedes demandar al escultor, por no hacer bien tu enorme cabezota en la montaña- bromeo adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- mi cabello es algo rebelde- dijo mirando un mechón de cabello. -solo espero que mi hijo no herede eso de mí-

-¿preferirías que fuera rojo?-

-si me gusta más- sonrió cual niño.

-pues la verdad yo espero que sea rubio, no quiero que molesten a mi sobrino diciendo que parece un tomate- dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. – Ya es bastante malo que se vaya a parecer a Kushina-

-dime quien podría hacerle burla, sabiendo que es el hijo del hokague- bromeo.

-pues la verdad espero que nadie lo intente porque se las verá conmigo- dijo fieramente, hasta parecía que veía el momento de golpear a cualquier mocoso que se metiera con su familia y en especial con el pequeño que estaba por llegar.

-¿no estás exagerando?- intento calmar un poco Minato, ella podía ser realmente aterradora cuando se trataba del niño en cuestión.

-bien eso no importa- dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. - ¿me mandaste llamar?- insistió.

\- sí, tengo una misión para ti - le informo desde el otro lado del escritorio.

-¿de qué trata?-

\- Nos han llegado informes de que en el templo del fuego han estado ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas-

-¿y?-

-bien es aquí donde se pone interesante, han llegado informes de algunas desapariciones y cierto tipo de personas sospechosas que rondan el lugar desde hace varios días-

\- pero eso es solo algo irrelevante ¿porque me estas mando a mí? eso deberías dejarlo en manos de los unos jounin de rastreo ellos…-

\- Esto no es solo las desapariciones de las personas, sino hay otro motivo- Minato levanto la voz para callar las replicas.

-¿otro motivo? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-esta es una misión muy importante y solo te la puedo confiar a ti- señalo serio y orgulloso.

-¿que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto un poco turbada por la seriedad y la extrema confianza que ponía Minato en ella.

-te estoy encomendando esta misión que es de suma importancia, ya que no quiero que se corran rumores sobre esto-

\- Minato, tu solo me hablas de esa manera cuando…-

-cuando es algo de vida o muerte- termino él.

-me estas asustando-

-oh, no puedo creer que tú, el karazu no shi este asustada eso si es una novedad-

\- déjate de estupideces que es lo que está pasando- exigió molesta por el comentario burlón.

\- bien, bien- dijo mientras traba de calmar la furia que ahora era evidente en ella. –Lo que estoy por decirte debes de saber que es información confidencial- su tono ahora se volvió serio, a lo que Yami solo asintió. - Jiraiya-sensei me informo algo sobre esto-

-¿Jiraiya-sensei? Pero no hemos sabido nada de él desde hace meses- dijo preocupada.

– Se ha mantenido en contacto conmigo desde que se fue- Yami pareció entender que estaba dando muchos rodeos a todo aquello. - parece que hay cierta organización que esta conformada por shinobis renegados, parece ser que se llama "AKATSUKI"-

-¿Akatsuki?-

-así es, son shinobis que se encuentran en el libro bingo, sabes mejor que yo que alguna vez fueron elementos valiosos para sus aldeas- minato callo un momento para pensar mejor la información. - no sabemos si ellos tengan algo que ver con las desapariciones en el templo de fuego, pero si ese es el caso, necesito que tu vallas a investigar, no quiero corre riesgos innecesarios y se desate otra guerra-

-¿entonces me mandas para rastreo y caza de esa organización?- confirmo.

-caza no, puesto que ni Jiraiya-sensei ha podido dar con ellos- aquello realmente sorprendió a Yami, que ni siquiera él los pudiera encontrar ya hablaba bastante bien de esos Akatsuki.

-solo quiero que valla he investigues-

-pienso que para eso no se necesita que valla yo-

\- necesito a alguien de confianza para esto, Danzo-sama también está interesado en esta organización y conocemos bastante bien sus métodos- minato la miro seriamente.

-ese maldito viejo- replico ella. A Yami no le agradaba para nada el líder de la raíz AMBU pese a pasar muchos años bajo su tutela y todavía bajo algunas órdenes de este, era un excelente shinobi no cabía duda, pero sus métodos eran completamente inhumanos y recordarlos y saber que pese a todo no podía detenerlo le hacían sentir bastante frustración, además sin contar que cuando se hizo la postulación para el pues de Hokague, trato de manipularla para que le diera su voto, cosa que no paso.

-que irrespetuosa- le reprimió severamente.

-lo siento, pero el…-

-¡basta!- le ordeno. Inmediatamente se mordió el labio tratando de no ponerse a discutir con el por algo sin importancia. – quiero que entiendas que esta misión es de suma importancia, a tal grado que ni siquiera Danzo-sama se tiene que enterar ¿puedo contar contigo para esto?- el modulo su voz mirándola. Ella le miro sonreír y no pudo decir que no.

-bien me haré cargo-

\- la tomaría yo pero…-

\- por supuesto que no, si tú te vas la villa quedaría desprotegida- le grito golpeando el escritorio molesta porque siquiera pensara en poner un pie fuera de la aldea. -además kushina ya pronto dará luz y tú tienes que estar aquí, los ancianos de por sí ya están molestos con el embarazo tan largo de ella, será mejor que yo me encargue de esto- resoplo al final.

\- Gracias no podría confiarle a nadie más esta misión-

\- aunque me gustaría dejar a alguien encargado de tu seguridad, si es que por alguna razón necesitas salir de la aldea-

\- no creo que sea necesario, se cuidarme bien si ti-

\- no puedo permitir eso, soy la encargada de tu seguridad y la de la aldea necesito que la seguridad se perfecta porque…-

\- no, nos va a pasar nada y para proteger la aldea estoy yo ¿no?, no me dieron el fulano titulo solo porque si- Minato la observo, a pesar de que era más joven que él siempre fue la más madura de los dos, todavía no lograba entender de dónde sacaba aquella madurez, era como si ella quisiera cargar con todo el peso de todos y eso le preocupaba bastante.

-¡minato! yo-

-¡basta! se le asigno una misión, jefa de la escuadra de seguridad de konoha, yo el 4º Hokague Namikase Minato le di una orden – ella escucho el cambio de voz y colocándose en un firmes perfecto acato lo que se le pidió.

\- Yo, jefa de seguridad de la aldea escondida entre las hojas Megurine Yami acepto la misión, cuando debo partir Hokague- sama-

\- Mañana mismo, ya le asigne un equipo será discreto pero solo usted sabrá la verdadera razón de esta misión así que cuento con usted-

\- si, entonces con su permiso me retiro- ella estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Minato la llamo.

-Yami-chan – ella giro al mencionar su nombre con el adjetivo "chan" hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese adjetivo, desde que entro activamente en ANBU. – Nos vemos en casa para cenar- ella solo asintió y se retiro.

 **Yami se encontraba sumida en una pesadilla, pero más que una pesadilla era el recuerdo. Cuando se tuvo que marchar a su misión y después de eso jamás volvió a ver a Minato y Kushina por lo menos no vivos.**

\- ten cuidado en esta misión- le dacia una kushina bastante embarazada. Era demasiado temprano para que cualquier aldeano estuviera levantado y enfrente de la enorme puerta de la villa Minato y Kushina la despedían.

\- lo tendré kushina no te preocupes- le sonrió amablemente, no quería que ella se preocupara y menos en el estado tan avanzado en el que encontraba.

\- te ves pálida- le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su frente para verificar que no tuviera algún signo de fiebre.

-estoy bien Kushina-le dijo y amablemente quitaba su mano de su frente. – solo que no pude dormir bien anoche- sonaba algo cansada.

-tuviste otra pesadilla- se apresuro a decir Minato, de hecho estaba un poco preocupado desde hacía un par de semanas ella no parecía dormir bien a causa de sus pesadillas. –¿De que trato esta vez?-

-no es nada- intento calmarle. Pero ella estaba empezando realmente ya a alarmarse, no eran pesadillas era solo una, una que no la dejaba tranquila.

-tal vez si nos la cuentas te sientas mejor- dijo solicita. Y por más extraño que pareciera acepto.

\- soñé…- se detuvo un momento tratando de recordarla. - soñé que la aldea estaba devastada y…- se detuvo tratando de si pronunciar las palabras o no.

-¿y?- presiono Minato.

-b-bueno que ustedes… ustedes- su habla se fue convirtiéndose en susurro. –Estaban muertos- soltó.

\- Yami ¿nosotros qué?- pregunto Minato.

\- ya-ya te dije que no fue nada, es solo un sueño- se apresuro a decir, para dejar aquel tema por la paz. – seguramente no puedo dormir bien por el exceso de trabajo, cuando regrese de esta misión me tomare una vacaciones ¿Qué les parece?- dijo contenta.

-excelente idea- sonrió Minato. – por fin, parece que no tendré que obligarte a…- pero antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación su escuadro llego.

-es hora de partir Taicho- le anuncio un joven. Ella se giro para despedirse de Minato y Kushina.

\- me voy entonces- sonrió y acercándose al vientre de kushina le hablo al bebe. -nos vemos Naruto espero que cuando regrese ya estés en este mundo, estoy ansiosa por conocerte-

-regresa pronto- dijo Minato y cubriendo la distancia de un paso la abrazo cálidamente. Ella se sorprendió un momento pero después sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Algo dentro de ella se negaba a irse en ese momento, sentía que aquello sonaba a despedida y el sentimiento de la pesadilla se hacía más y más fuerte.

-te quiero mucho "Oni-chan"- le susurro aferrándose con mas fuerza a su chaleco a lo que Minato correspondió con un apretón más fuerte.

-yo también te quiero mi pequeña hermanita- dijo separándose de ella y coloco un casto y tierno beso en su frente.

-pero de que se trata- reclamo Kushina ante la escena. – ni que ella se estuviera marchando para siempre, esto no es una despedida- entonces sin que siquiera ella se lo esperara, Yami la abrazo, aunque era algo difícil ya que su prominente vientre se interponía. Kushina se sorprendió un poco pero le devolvió el cálido abrazo sin pedirle explicaciones.

-te quiero mucho Kushina- susurro. Ella sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte.

-yo también, regresa pronto- dijo tranquila. Después de aquella cálida despedida y a pesar de no querer partir, se separo.

-bien es hora de irme-

-ten cuidado- dijo Minato abrazando a Kushina.

-lo tendré- entonces giro talones y junto con su escuadrón emprendió el viaje.

Esos eran los últimos recuerdos que ella tenía de ellos. Ya que durante su misión aquella tragedia sucedió. Lo que siguió después fueron los aterradores recuerdos de ver el cuerpo de Minato en una mesa fría de la morgue. Volvió a revivir aquel doloroso sentimiento de frialdad en todo su cuerpo, el sentimiento de pérdida cuando se aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida de Minato mientras algunos compañeros trataban de alejarla para que se lo llevaran. Incluso podía escuchar nítidamente los gritos desgarradores que daba mientras la alejaban.

Recordaba el pobre consuelo que el tercero trataba de brindarle sin ningún resultado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que habían muerto y la infinita soledad y tristeza que siguió, les lloro, lloro tanto que no sabía si en algún momento dejo de llorar, lloro hasta quedarse sin lagrimas. Aquellos recuerdos eran tan vivos que sintió que lo estaba viviendo por segunda vez. Lo siguiente que recordaba con bastante claridad fue el agujero negro donde cayo, se había metido de lleno en el trabajo para no pensar, para no sentir, para no vivir.

¡Pero entonces! Como un cálido rayo de sol, el primer recuerdo de Naruto ingresando a su vía apareció. Vio de nuevo aquellos ojos azules mirándola por primera vez y claro mirando el pelo rubio que ella deseo que heredara de su padre. Después de eso los siguientes recuerdos fueron más felices, hasta el amanecer.

Escucho el trinar de unas aves y la luz que daba de lleno en el rostro, poco a poco abrió los ojos e inmediatamente el primer rostro que vio, fue el de naruto dormir a su lado, sin poder evitarlo sonrió acariciando aquel ingobernable pelo rubio. Se movió despacio para no despertar al niño, tenía que preparar el desayudo para dos.

-hoy es un día muy especial- se dijo así misma.

Unas horas más tarde Naruto despertó por el creciente aroma a comida que llenaba la casa.

-Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto ella al ver al niño en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días- contesto todavía adormilado.

-vete a lavar para que desayunes- le dijo tranquilamente, el pequeño estaba por dar media vueta cuando escucho un suave tarareo, rápidamente noto que Yami estaba de muy buen humor y eso lo hacia a él estar de muy, muy buen humor también. – No me escuchaste Naruto, te dije que fueras a lavarte- le volvió a repetir.

-¿eh? Si- unos minutos mas tarde el desayuno ya estaba listo en la mesa. Y al llegar Naruto miro con un poco de desagrado lo que estaba frente a el. -¿de verdad tengo que comer esto?- dijo mientras veía el plato de comida con un muy bien pronunciado desagrado.

-si- dijo ella mientras comía una saludable arbolito de brócoli. –Necesitas comer mas verduras-

-pero-

-deja de quejarte y comételas necesitas crecer más y las verduras te ayudaran-

-¿Pero?-

-nada de peros, te las comes y punto- e inmediatamente le tomo por el cuello y le rasco la cabeza con su puño. – Eres bastante enano para tu edad, necesitas crecer mas-

-hay-hay- duele-duele- le decía mientras intentaba zafarse de ella.

-pues comértelas-

-bien, lo haré, lo haré-

-ese es mi chico- dijo alegre. Naruto pincho con su tenedor un arbolito de brócoli y lo miro con resignación. Después de admirarlo un poco y pensar demasiado lo comenzó a masticar. Yami miraba la cara que este ponía al masticar y sonreía al verlo comer, de cierta manera era divertido cada mañana. Por otro lado Naruto miraba comer plácidamente el brócoli a Yami y se preguntaba ¿Cuándo brócoli debería de comer para llegar a ser tan fuerte como ella? no era que le entusiasmara comerlo pero solo se lo preguntaba si eso era lo que hacia que ella fuera tan fuerte. Naruto quería mucho a Yami y le daba igual que las personas le despreciaran si la tenía a su lado no pedía nada más.

Después de un rico y nutritivo y hasta cierto punto desagradable desayuno, Naruto ayudaba a lavar los platos.

-¿Hay algo en especial que quieres que te prepare esta noche por tu cumpleaños?- pregunto.

\- ¿he? ¿Cocinaras? Creo que deberé de tomar algo para el estomago-

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- replico molesta

\- nada de nada- ella se volteo algo indignada.

-ya se que soy una experta en la cocina pero hoy por ser tu cumpleaños me esforzare-

\- ¿puede ser Ramen?- dijo emocionado.

-¿Ramen?-

-si es delicioso-

-mmm… vere que puedo hacer-

-si, ramen, ramen, ramen- gritaba por todo el departamento.

-oye- le llamo. – ven te tengo una sorpresa- dijo mientras se secaba las manos.

-¿para mí?-

-claro que para ti…ven acompáñame- Naruto no pudo evitar saltar mientras la seguía al pequeño balcón. Pero al salir no vio nada que pudiera parecer un regalo. – Mira- dijo señalando un bulto negro, que mas bien parecía una caja tapada con una manta.

-¿Qué es eso?- le dijo mientras observaba con precaución aquello.

-bien, si lo destapas lo sabrás- le animo.

Rápidamente quito la manta y descubrió que era una jaula. Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, dos pequeños aves estaban en la jaula. Dos pequeñas aves de un color crema bastante sutil, era extraño Naruto nunca había visto aves de ese color además los dos traian una mancha en el pecho, una roja y otra amarilla, lo cual a naruto le parecía mas inusual e interesante. yami miro orgullosa como el niño las miraba sorprendido.

-¡pájaros!-

-¿te gustan?- pregunto satisfecha.

-son lindos-

-me alegra, porque de ahora en adelante tendras que cuidarlos- Naruto volteo curioso.

-¿son para mi?- pregunto, al parecer no pensaba que ella le pudiera dar algo que estuviera vivo.

-pues para quien mas si, no-

-¿de verdad?-

-¡claro!- Yami veía como Naruto parecía inspeccionar la jaula con las dos pequeñas aves en su interior. –¡Oh! pero estas no son unas simples pajaritos-

-¿no?-

-nop, mira abre la jaula- indico.

-pero se van a escapar-

-no lo harán, abre la jaula- y muy a su pesar este abrió la pequeña puerta, inmediatamente las aves salieron volando, pero para sorpresa del pequeño las aves no escaparon si, no que ambas se posaron en los hombros del niño. – vez te dije que no se irán-

-¿pero? ¿Cómo?-

-bien estos chiquitines- ella extendió un dedo donde una de la aves se poso. – Están entrenados para seguir el chakra de su dueño- la pequeña ave voló al hombro. – este de aquí, sigue mi chakra- dijo señalando el que tenía en el hombro. –y ese de ahí sigue el tuyo- Naruto miro a la pequeña ave que tenia en su hombro y no puedo evitar sonreir. – asi que cuando están separadas se pueden encontrar, no importa donde estén, sin duda se encontraran-

-¡genial!-

\- ellos me llevaran a ti cuando tu estés lejos de mi y viceversa. Ellos te guiaran a las personas que amas, oh por lo menos eso me dijo una vez alguien-

-¿y no se perderán?-

-no, de hecho puedes utilizarlas para que te guien a casa-

-¿Cómo pueden ellos guiarme a casa?-

-bien ellos puedes rastrear tu chakra por más pequeño que este sea y donde crees que pueda haber mas chakra acumulado- naruto pensó un momento.

-¡en casa!- fue su escandalosa respuesta.

-¡bingo! Asi que solo tienes que pedirle a alguno de los dos que te lleve a casa y ellos te traerán, no tienes porque preocuparte por perderte- le dijo guiñándole el ojo tiernamente. - ¿te gusta tu regalo?-

\- gracias, gracias, es genial, te quiero mucho- le dijo lanzándose y cayendo juntos al piso riendo.

-calma enano - ella le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente - yo tambien te quiero mucho-

Después del agradable regalo, Naruto salió corriendo rumbo al puesto de Ramen, estaba muy emocionado por mostrarle a Ayame y su padre el maravilloso regalo que Yami le había hecho, además de que era la primera vez que salía solo, después de todo ahora no tenia miedo de perderse. Iba tranquilamente por la calle ogulloso por el regalo que le habían hecho, pero iba tan absorto en la pequeña ave que sin querer choco contra una persona.

Inmediatamente Naruto se disculpo y al parecer aquella persona también pero en cuanto miro aquel pequeño rostro, la furia y el odio inundo los ojos y el rostro del aldeano. El no dijo nada pero su mirada hablo peor que si se lo hubiera gritado. Entonces naruto miro a su alrededor y todos como si el pequeño hubiera cometido el peor crimen jamás imaginado, le demostraban su desprecio y su horror.

Volvió a preguntase que era lo que él había hecho para que ellos lo odiasen, pero era demasiado pequeño y aquello era una carga muy pesada a un para un adulto. Rápidamente salió corriendo, tratando de alejar aquella sensación de impotencia y dolor que le causaba el desprecio de la gente.

Naruto corrió y corrió buscando una manera de no pensar, de no sentir, vago por las calles de Konoha por horas tratando de olvidar aquel incidente. Y a decir verdad incluso había olvidado del porque había salido. Entonces sin darse cuenta el sol se estaba volviendo anaranjado y un pequeño ruido proveniente de su estomago, le hizo volver a la realidad, miro para todos lado y no reconoció nada, eran calles que no conocía y por mas que busco algo familiar, solo noto que estaba perdido.

Naruto tenia el animo por lo suelos y a pesar de querer empezar a llorar se aguanto las ganas. Camino un poco mas hasta encontrar una pequeña colina y se sentó a la sombra del un gran árbol que ahí se encontraba. Se encogió y abrazo sus rodillas, estaba perdió, tenia hambre y extrañaba a Yami, miro la villa que ahora se estaba empezando a bañar de una luz naranja y para cualquier persona aquel espectáculo podría haber sido una maravillosa vista, pero en ese momento Naruto no le prestó la mas mínima atención.

-tengo hambre y comienza a hacer frió- susurro mientras enterraba su cara en sus rodillas.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niño?- decía Yami preocupada mientras decoraba el pastel que había encargado. -¿no se pudo haber perdido?- se decía. Entonces miro el reloj y noto lo tarde que era.

Ya era demasiado tarde y Naruto no había regresado de su pequeña excursión a Ramen Ichiaku. Ella jamás lo hubiera dejado ir solo a pesar de que estaba relativamente cerca de su casa, pero el niño había insistido tanto en ir solo, que después de una larga hora de "por favor siiiii" logro convencerla para que lo dejara ir, con la promesa de que regresaría pronto. Pero ya era tarde y no había regresado, no era que tuviese miedo de que se perdiera después de todo llevaba el ave con el, pero su corazón se sentía oprimido y comenzó a alarmarse.

-Yami, estoy perdido ven- dijo bajito, mientras trataba de reprimir su llanto.

-Naruto- susurro como si ella lo hubiese escuchado, miro por la ventana y su corazón se oprimió cual pasa. – Suficiente voy a buscarlo- dijo, justo en ese momento escucho tocar la puerta, corrió a abrir pensando que podría ser Naruto, pero al abrir su corazón se estrujo a un mas, eran Ayame y su padre que habían llegado para celebrar el cumpleaños del pequeño.

-Yami-sama, llegamos un poco temprano para ayudar- dijeron alegres.

-Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan ¿naruto no viene con ustedes?- pregunto cuando no vio al pequeño con ellos.

-¿Naruto-kun? No ¿Por qué?-

-¿no fue a verlos esta mañana?-

-no, de hecho hoy no abrimos- le dijeron sinceramente.

-¿Qué pasa Yami-sama?- pregunto Ayame.

-Naruto salió esta mañana a mostrarles el regalo que le di, dijo que volvería temprano pero…- ambos adultos y la pequeña parecían realmente preocupados.

-tal vez- trato decir Ayame.

-no lo digas Ayame- intervino su padre. – él esta bien, puede que solo se allá entretenido en algún puesto o en el parque- quiso convencer Teuchi.

-voy a salir a buscarlo- les informo.

-vamos con usted- se ofreció Teuchi.

-no, me gustaría que se quedaran aqui por si es que, el llegara a regresar- rápidamente se quito el delantal y lo arrojo al suelo.

-este bien-

-siéntanse como en su casa, regresare pronto- le dijo y salió corriendo.

-¿crees que Naruto-kun este bien Papá?- pregunto la pequeña mientras observaba el pequeño obsequio que traía en las manos.

-claro que esta bien- le animo.

Ambos se adentraron mas en el departamento y miraron el pastel a medio decorar y junto a este todo para decorar la casa. Teuchi sonrió y junto con Ayame decidieron ayudar.

Yami corría por entre los tejados de las casas y a cada cierta distancia se detenía para poder buscar a Naruto, pero sin éxito.

-¿Dónde te metiste Naruto?-

Naruto se sentía cada vez mas deprimido y tenia hambre, entonces un pequeño picoteo en su hombro le llamo la atención. La pequeña ave de pecho amarillo que Yami le había regalado no se había separado de él en todo el trayecto y ahora parecía querer llamar su atención.

-¿no te fuiste?- dijo triste. Entonces las palabras de ella retumbaron en cabeza – (de hecho puedes utilizarlas para que te guíen a casa, ellos me llevaran a ti cuando tu estés lejos de mi y viceversa. Ellos te guiaran a las personas que amas.) ¡tu me puedes llevar a casa!- grito mientras que la pequeña ave revoloteaba encima de su cabeza. -¡vamos llévame a casa!- le grito y la pequeña ave emprendió el vuelo con Naruto tras el.

-¿Dónde estas Naruto?- se decía mientras trataba de ahogar su angustia, recordando que era una shinobi entrenada. Se quedo quieta tratando de que su razón reinara y pensar claramente como encontrar al niño, pero la angustia de que algo le hubiese pasado ganaba la batalla a su razón. Respiro profundo y trato de pensar claramente. –lo tengo- dijo después de un minuto, entonces silbo suave pero a una frecuencia que ella conocía. Al poco tiempo del llamado miro una pequeña ave. Ella estiro el brazo y el ave se poso en el. – rastrea a Naruto- le indico y la pequeña ave empezó el vuelo.

Al cabo de un rato de seguir al ave Naruto miro que estaba llegando a una zona boscosa pero el ave seguía volando y el sabia que tenia que seguirla.

-tal vez sea un atajo- se dijo. Entonces se encontró en medio de un paraje. Se acerco y noto un pequeño monumento donde el ave se poso.- ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto, no reconocia aquel lugar y eso le alarmo. - te dije que quería ir casa tonta ave- le gritaba. - ahora no se donde estoy- le decía a punto de llorar. Entonces alguien le hablo, era una voz suave y masculina.

\- hola – Naruto volteo y se encontró con un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida, era rubio igual que él y tenia ojos azules, era muy alto y vestía como un Shinobi y sobretodo se veía muy fuerte, pero su mirada era cálida. -¿qué haces aquí solo pequeño?- le dijo tranquilo.

-Hola ¿yo?- Naruto no podía dejar de ver al extraño, pero estaba aun mas sorprendido de que aquel sujeto fuera tan amable con el. Por otro lado aquel sujeto le miraba tiernamente, con cariño, con amor. ¿Pero que padre no mira a su hijo con amor? Minato estaba ahí parado frente a su hijo solo sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo pequeño? ¿Te perdiste?- le volvió a preguntar.

-b-bueno si- bajo la mirada avergonzado. –pero se suponía que esta ave tonta me llevaría a casa, pero en lugar de eso me trajo hasta aquí y no se como llegar ahora- soltó molesto.

-¿te refieres a este amiguito?- entonces la pequeña ave voló de la tumba al hombro de Minato. -¿sabes? No deberías decirle cosas tan tristes, seguramente el te trajo aquí para algo- le animo.

-pero…- Naruto quería ponerse a llorar, estaba cansado y con hambre, pero no quería llorar enfrente de un desconocido que parecía ser muy fuerte.

-¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto mientras su mano acariciaba su cabeza. él se sorprendió, era la primera persona después de Yami y el tercero que le hacia un cariño como aquel.

\- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-

-¡ah! con que naruto, es un buen nombre- dijo Minato exagerando las palabras, para alegrar un poco al niño. El resultado fue inmediato ya que Naruto no dudo en mostrarle una enorme sonrisa por elogiar su nombre. -¿y dime con quién vives?-

-¿por que me lo preguntas? ¿Sabes? yami me dice que no hable con personas sospechosas-

-¿entonces yo te perezco sospechoso?-

-no ¿pero?- dijo pensativo.

\- haces bien en escucharla- dijo sonriente. –Ella es una buena persona-

-claro que lo es- se apresuro a confirmar. – ella es muy fuerte y…- naruto no paro de decir lo genial que para él era.

-¿pero dime vives con ella?- volvió a preguntar.

-si, ella fue quien me dio a esta ave, dijo que le pidiera que me llevara a casa y lo aria pero…- bajo la cabeza recordando que estaba perdido

-mmm… ella te los dio- e hincándose a la altura del niño le dijo. - pues cuídalo mucho es un regalo muy especial, ellos siempre te guiaran a las personas que mas te aman-

-Yami dijo lo mismo- sono sorprendido de que el desconocido le hubiese dicho las mismas palabras.

\- es una chica muy lista- entonces como si no lo pudiesen evitar ambos sonrieron ampliamente y de la misma manera. A naruto el extraño le agradaba era una persona cálida y buena, claro según el.

-¿cual es tu nombre? nii-chan- le pregunto pillando a Minato.

-yo… bueno- Minato se paso la mano por atrás nerviosamente.

-¿no puedes decirme?-

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que…- le respondió Minato.

-bueno no importa nii-chan ¿quieres venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?- le extendió alegremente. Minato lo miro atentamente y sonrió.

-¡ah! Es tu cumpleaños-

\- si- respondió alegre.

-¿sabes? hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona que conozco-

-¿en serio? Igual que yo-

\- si-

-¿y quien es?-

-es alguien muy especial- y tras decir estas palabras observo al pequeño con una expresión llena de ternura y amor.

-¿especial?-

\- si, se parece mucho a ti-

-¿a mí?-

-si, un pequeño que deje hace mucho, mucho tiempo y al que estoy esperando- Minato miraba a Naruto, tan pequeño y tan parecido a él y Kushina que era doloroso.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando a que él venga?-pregunto, y por alguna extraña razón esperaba que aquel al que esperaba no se hubiese perdido como el.

-¿no mucho?- soltó con una voz melancólica.

-espero que venga pronto ya esta obscureciendo y Yami dice que es peligroso cuando esta obscuro-

\- no te preocupes por eso, él ya esta aquí- su voz sonaba un poco triste.

-¡he! ¿Donde donde?- naruto miraba a todos lados esperando ver a un niño, pero no veía nada salvo el sol naranja que poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse.

Justo en ese momento Minato abrazo al pequeño fuertemente enterando su cara en sus cabellos rubios, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse. Naruto por su parte no dijo nada cuando el extraño lo abrazo, sentía que aquel extraño necesitaba algo y como cuando Yami este le rodeo con sus pequeño brazos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! hijo- susurro Minato.

\- gracias nii-chan ¿pero porque me dices hijo?-

-has cresido bien Naruto- le volvió a susurrar mientras lo soltaba poco a poco. Entonces el ave volo del hombro de Minato al de Naruto y al mismo tiempo otra pequeña ave revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¡NARUTO!- se escucho un llamado a lo lejos. -¡NARUTO!- se volvió a escuchar y el niño volteo a ver de dónde lo llamaban.

\- Nii-chan es yami- grito cuando pudo distinguir la silueta. Pero al volverse se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto se había marchado.

-¡YAMI!- grito al mismo tiempo que le hacia señales con la mano.

-¡NARUTO!- volvió a gritar cuando escucho llamándola.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- Llegando hacia donde él estaba, le abrazo casi llorando.

-¿donde te habías metido? me tenias muy preocupada- le decía mientras lo estrujaba

-yo...-

\- no vuelvas hacerlo nunca, me entendiste nunca-

-lo siento, pero el pajarito me trajo hasta aquí en lugar de llevarme a la casa- dijo tímido -¿pero sabes? me encontré con un sujeto muy raro que me felicito por mi cumpleaños-

-¿un sujeto raro? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Te he dicho que no hables con extraños y ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta este  
lugar tan apartado de la casa?-

\- ya te dije el ave me trajo asta aquí en lugar de la casa- le dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto. Yami que hasta ese momento no sabia donde estaba miro la lapida detrás de Naruto. Ella sonrió, se levanto e inclinándose agradeció.

-Gracias, yo cuidare de él-

-¿a quién le hablas?-

-a nadie, bien enano es hora de volver a casa- dijo mas tranquila.

-¡si!- y tomando su mano se alejaron de aquel lugar. –oye ¿pero como supiste que estaba aquí?- entonces Yami volvió a silbar y las pequeñas aves se posaron en sus hombros.

-te lo dije, estos pequeños siempre me guiaría a ti no importa donde estés- naruto estaba feliz y volteo a mirar aquel pequeño lugar donde estuvo y pudo observar por un momento al extraño que le había hecho compañía un rato, entonces un sentimiento cálido se albergo en su corazón. - en fin eso ya te lo explique, es hora de ir a casa todos ya estarán esperando vamos tarde y ya es hora de comer pastel ¡vamos!-

-¡si pastel! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!-

-¡ah! pero no podrás comer mucho o te vas a enfermar, así que solo podrás comer tres rebanadas-

\- eso no es justo es mi cumpleaños- y con aquella pequeña discusión se marchaban dejando a un Minato feliz de observar aquella escena.

Después del susto y llegar a casa sano y salvo, el tercero, Ayame y su padre junto con Yami celebraron su tercer cumpleaños.


End file.
